Silent Sound
by Speedy08
Summary: We all have our sad stories. We all have our grievances. But it's how you handle them that shows who you really are. Korra knows all about that.
1. Chapter 1

**_The dynamic duo is back! This is our new story_ Silent Sound..._Thank BG-13 for all her help and please check out_ The High Seas. _Enjoy, R&amp;R. _**

* * *

Mako's POV

I let out a long, heavy sigh as I climbed last step to our apartment. Work had been harder than usual since I was now working ten hour shifts almost six days a week. For the past two years Korra and I had been saving up to buy her a hearing aid. Korra was deaf, a side effect of an explosion that took place over ten years ago. Bolin had found her and asked me to take her in and I had with reluctance. But just spending a day with her had made me change my mind and with the years that affection grew into something more. We had even been together for almost six months. But being deaf wasn't the only reason why she was special.

Korra was also the Avatar.

For years I'd kept her abilities hidden, only entrusting a hand full of people to who she was so that she would be trained in the Bending arts. Despite being deaf, she went to community college and had a job as a waitress at Narook's. That was more than I could say for Bolin. He didn't have a job and he was always hanging out with the Triads, a mob gang I had told him countless times to stay away from.

I opened the door to find Korra on the couch, flashlight in her hand as she read a book. I flicked the switch on and growled when nothing happened. Bolin hadn't paid the light bill. Again. I flicked my wrist, causing the candle on the table next to her to light up and Korra finally looked towards the door, smiling when she spotted me. I returned the gesture, going over to her and kissing the top of her head.

"You should be asleep," I said to her. It was already close to midnight and I knew she had school in the morning.

_'You shouldn't be coming in so late,'_ she signed in response, sticking her tongue out when she was done in defiance.

I sat on the couch next to her. "Just a couple more weeks and you'll be able to hear again."

The Waterbender smiled, leaning in for a kiss. I chuckled and gave her a chaste one and watched as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. _'Sleep,'_ I signed and she nodded her head. Korra made a flame appear, holding my hand as she led me to the bedroom. My brother was already snoring loudly and it was times like this that I wished I was deaf too. She couldn't hear that ruckus. My girlfriend scooted over to the edge of the bed, giving me enough space to lie down and I sighed before kicking off my shoes and laying down, covering both of us up. I wrapped my arms around her, smiling when she snuggled her head under my neck.

I listened to her breathing even out and I managed a small smile. Soon she would be able to hear, and I just couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of Silent Sound. It's going to have characters from all four Books but the main villain is gonna be... well you'll have to see for yourself ;) Please check out the other story my co author and I are working on: _The High Seas_. It's posted on _BG-13's_ profile. Read and Review please! _**

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke with a jolt, just like every other morning. I took a deep breath looking around to see that the sun hadn't even risen yet. I looked down next to me, smiling when I saw my boyfriend. Gently I combed my hand through his spiky hair and leaned down to give him a kiss, carefully unclamping myself from his hold. I looked over to the bed next to mine and held back a laugh as I watched Bolin sleep with his mouth wide open. Mako always complained about his loud snoring which was why I was his roommate, I couldn't hear them. I walked down the stairs as I tried to shake off the dream.

For fifteen years I had been deaf. There wasn't much I remembered about the bombing just that I'd woken up to find the two Bending brothers standing over me. One thing that I could never get out of my head was the sound of the explosion, a sound that had changed my life forever. Every morning I woke up to it and it irritated me to no end. Really loud noises like that were the only sounds I was able to hear but I hated it.

Naga wagged her tail when she spotted me and I smiled, hugging her around the neck before putting on a sweater and taking her out for her morning walk.

When we came back I started to cook, taking out two tupperware containers. I made breakfast first, knowing that by the time I left Mako would be getting up to go to work. I hated that he worked so much but he was dead set on getting me that hearing aid and I couldn't help but feel grateful. But something that I didn't think he understood was that being deaf was a part of me now. Sure it could be inconvenient and I didn't really talk because my speech was odd but other than that I was fine with it. But he'd made it his mission so I had started to save up with him and we were close to being able to buy the device.

Once I finished making the food I packed it up, leaving the lid off so that I would cool down and placing a paperbag next to it. I quickly wrote him a note and put it inside before sitting down to eat my own breakfast. As soon as I was done I washed the dishes and took a shower. I sighed feeling more refreshed and grabbed my gym bag, putting my work clothes inside and some practice gear in case I decided to visit Bei Fong. It had been a while and though the uptight Cheif wouldn't admit it, she missed me. I grabbed my backpack, putting in all the supplies and strapped on Naga's saddle.

Today was the first day of school which in my opinion was the best seeing as we rarely got assigned any homework. Despite my condition, I did really well in regular school. I had been about four years old when the bomb happened and when the Bending brothers took me in, the Firebender made it his responsibility to make sure I was educated. See the thing is that I was a prodigy, but not any ordinary one, I was the Avatar. There was a free clinic by the factory where he worked and he took me there to get checked out and that's when I found out I wouldn't be able to hear without a hearing aid. Kya, my doctor, had contacted her brother Bumi, who was going to start teaching history at the community college, to see me. As luck would have it her fun and somewhat insane brother knew sign language and, being the quick study I was, I learned fast.

I graduated high school with high grades which is why I was given a few scholarships to put me through school. At first I didn't know if I wanted to continue seeing as we had bills to pay at home but at Mako's insistence I had enrolled in community college. Unlike in high school where I had to rely on reading lips and writing down answers to questions I had my own translator. Reading lips had been hard when I was a kid but I had been sort of guided into it. Raava, my Avatar Spirit and I were really in touch and somehow we communicated. I didn't know if that was something my past lives did seeing as Mako was very protective and didn't want people to know who I was.

"Hello Korra, how was your break?" Opal greeted as I hopped off my best friend.

_'It was fine, and yours?'_ I signed.

"Went to visit my family in Zaofu, and I heard Grandma Toph might be coming to the city. What did you do?"

_'Toph Bei Fong is coming to the city?'_ I asked with a grin. _'The Chief is going to love that._' My translator laughed and I did the same. 'I worked and went to the movies with Mako and Bo.'

"You're going to have cut back on work now that the semester started," Opal commented as we took a seat. "I don't want you getting behind."

I sighed, I knew that but most importantly I knew what it meant. Less money for us at home and more fighting between the two brothers. That was something I was not looking forward to.

* * *

Lin's POV

I went through my paperwork, wondering how it was possible that every cop I'd hired had turned out to be idiots. None of these men or women knew how to write a proper police report. The Equalists attacks had been growing in numbers and severity. There were people who claimed they had their Bending taken but I had dismissed this as an impossibility. The only person that had that power was the Avatar.

I sighed. The new Avatar, Korra, hadn't come to see me in a couple of weeks. I would be the first to admit that the first time I met her I didn't think much of the scrawny twelve year old. She had been thin, short, and when Kya had informed me of her condition I didn't think I'd be able to get anywhere with her. But one practice session was enough to prove me wrong and show me how much potential she really had. The teen was truly a prodigy.

There was a knock on the door and I granted my permission. Saikhan walked inside and I groaned in irritation. What now? Every time that good for nothing Captain of mine came in it was to ask the stupidest questions.

"What is it?" I asked not looking up from the paperwork.

"The deaf girl is here to see you."

My jaw clenched and I glared at him. He gulped nervously and I put the file down. "She has a name, it's Korra," I told him, my voice nearly a growl. "Don't forget that. Now send her in."

Saikhan nodded his head and shortly after the brunette walked inside, smiling. I leaned back against my seat, gesturing for her to sit down and she did, her attention going to the family portrait we had taken two weeks ago. I looked her over, noticing how thin her clothes were. Winter was approaching fast and they were saying it would be one of the coldest in a long time. The clothes she had wouldn't do but of course I knew that she couldn't afford more. When she had been younger the brothers would share clothes with her and even now they seemed to be giving her hand-me-downs, not that she minded.

She reached into her backpack, pulling out a notepad. _'Opal told me your mom might visit,'_ she wrote.

I made a sound of annoyance. "That's what she says but my mother hasn't set foot in the city since she retired," I answered. Whenever she was around I made sure she could read my lips since I didn't know sign language. "What have you been doing? I thought you wanted to learn more Metalbending."

She nodded her head, scribbling on the pad once again. _'I do. But I took advantage of the break to get more hours at Narook's.'_

I nodded my head tossing a meteorite I had borrowed from Su's collection to her. My sister wanted to meet Korra but I knew how the Firebender felt about people knowing who she was, especially with the rumors going around about the Equalists. The teen studied the piece of rock and I saw her brow furrow in concentration before moving her hand above it. She managed to make it into a sphere and she grinned.

"You're going to have to be faster than that, kid," I told her sounding unimpressed, not that she could hear. But this had merely been the second try at Metalbending. "Why don't you keep it and bring it to the clinic this Saturday. You better be able to do three different shapes by then."

Korra smiled and nodded he head, writing_ 'Thank You'_ before looking at the time. She stood and put the meteor in her gym bag and wrote down she had to go to work. I sighed and waved her away.

* * *

Asami's POV

I let out a long sigh as class began. Philosophy wasn't my cup of tea but unfortunately it was a requirement for school. I looked off to the side, noticing the brunette and short haired girl sign with each other. It wasn't the first time I'd seen her. I'd had her for a class or two prior to this semester. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about her just seemed...special. I mean aside from the fact that she was deaf.

It was amazing how she always came to class and paid attention which was more than I could see for our classmates. Like now, Andrew was falling asleep while John scribbled in his notebook. I rolled my eyes. The only reason those two had made it his far was because their dads had money. Sure mine did too, but I had a brain.

"Alright let's find the answer to the age old philosophical question of if a tree falls in the woods and no one is there to hear it does it make a sound?" the professor asked only to be met by silence. "Thoughts anyone? Come on, people."

"It obviously made a sound," John finally replied.

"How do you know?" I asked. I was going to enjoy poking at that pea brain of his.

"What do you mean how do I know? It fell, so it made a sound."

"But no one was there to hear it."

"So if I farted and no one is around to hear it, did it make a sound?" he asked with a smirk. Andrew laughed and I rolled my eyes in response. Classy.

"Well, you were there to hear it, and you were there to smell it," I pointed out.

The professor sighed before tilting his head to the side, curiously. I looked over to see the brunette had raised her hand. I leaned back in my chair. This should be interesting.

"Korra."

"You know, it depends on the meaning of the word 'sound.' Is it mental or physical?" Opal translated as the dark skinned girl signed. "If we define it as purely physical, then it means a pattern of vibrations in the air. But sound can also mean mental. In that case, it wouldn't be defined as vibrations but how our minds interpretted the things we hear." She paused, letting the information sink in. "So if you think that sound is physical, then yes, it made a sound. But if to you sound is mental, then it didn't."

Everyone was silent and I nodded. Well when she put it that way...

"Very good, Korra," the professor answered with a smile before turning to look at us. "You see, not so obvious, is it?"

John scoffed. "Either way, she wouldn't hear it," he muttered.

I threw a paper ball at him, looking over to Korra, her eyes narrowed at the boy. I blinked. Had she heard that? But how? Unless... She must be good at lip reading. I tried giving her a smile but she turned away and I sighed.

* * *

Toza's POV

I scoffed as I watched the little deaf scamp put the tip in her pocket. The girl was good, that much I'd give her. Everyone that met her seemed to like her but I saw through the facade. She used her defect to her advantage though everyone else called it 'trying harder' than the rest of us. Hmph. I knew better. Ever since she'd entered the Bending brothers' lives she had been nothing but trouble. Those two couldn't even be in a room together for five minutes without arguing. Before they were as thick as thieves but she'd ruined everything. Those boys were the only family I had and she was tearing them apart.

When Mako had told me about their relationship I'd finally snapped. What the devil was that boy thinking? She was using him, she always had! I tried telling him this but he wouldn't hear it, saying that I'd never liked her. Couldn't really argue that but I was the only one who wasn't blind.

Narook sighed as he sat down next to me and I simply took another sip of my beer. Even he had fallen for that leech. When he first hired her he was hesitant after I told him her true nature but the old fool had fallen right into her trap.

The girl came over and I sneered in disgust, turning away. The owner of the restaurant glared at me before gesturing in her direction and I forced myself to look.

"What do you want?" I growled.

_'Just wanted to see if you needed anything else,'_ her notepad read.

I huffed. "No, now beat it." She nodded her head, leaving the bill and walking away to clean the tables and I turned to find Narook looking at me, his eyes hard behind his glasses. "What?"

"Korra is simply doing her job."

"I thought you gave the customer what they want?" I asked. "And I want her to leave me alone."

"You're impossible, Toza," he answered sounding a bit exasperated before leaving.

Hmph. Who needed him around anyway? I looked at the bill and gave exact change. No way in hell I was giving her my money.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I laughed as Shady Shin and Two Toed Ping got into yet another fight. Viper growled, separating the two. The pair was always disagreeing and they put on quite the show which was one of the reasons why I liked hanging out with them.

When my brother and I were younger we used to run numbers for the gang, the Triple Threat Triads. But when I found Korra my brother changed and he forbid me from hanging out with them again, something I clearly didn't listen to. Shortly after finding her, we had taken the Waterbender to the clinic. Mako had claimed her to be our sibling but eventually told Kya that I had found her. She was treated but was left deaf and it was suspected she was close to the blast. At first she needed constant care and frequent visits to the clinic which is why he'd ended up deflecting. I couldn't do that. They were my friends.

Korra wasn't really a fan of the Triads since she'd gotten a couple of beatings when we were younger. That's just how the life on the streets was. We couldn't steal on their turf and get away with it. I'd had to come to her rescue a few times because I still talked to Shady Shin. She'd had it rough the first couple of years being deaf and all which was why Mako and I did most of he work, having her focus on school and learning sign language.

My brother and I learned from her and we were pretty fluent though we usually didn't use it. Korra was the little sister I'd never had and she took care of us, cooking, cleaning and sometimes doing the laundry. We got along pretty well which was more than I could say for my brother and I. Lately all we did was fight and the Waterbender hated it.

"Hey, Bolin, how are those numbers coming along?" Viper asked.

"Almost done," I replied as I looked back at the sheet of paper.

I scratched my head. Where had I left of? I thought about doing the whole thing again but... I looked at the time and cursed. I was late. Again. Mako always asked that I pick up Korra from work because of the recent Equalists attacks on Benders. I quickly summed up the amount and gave it to Viper who handed me the money.

"Take it to Zolt tomorrow, I'll keep the note," he said. "I have a date waiting for me."

I nodded my head and shoved the roll in my pocket before taking off to Narook's. I looked at my watch and speed up. I was almost an hour late. I quickly turned to corner and found the Waterbender sitting on the ground, playing with what looked like metal. I sighed. Of course she was a Metalbender.

"Sorry I'm late," I breathed when I reached her.

She sighed but smiled standing up._ 'I hope you weren't with the Triads,'_ my surrogate sibling sighed, making a face. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Bo!"

I cringed knowing that if she was speaking she must be upset. "I know, I know, but they're my friends."

_'They're not your friends. They're bullies.'_

I shook my head. 'They're not that bad,' I answered. She shook her head and I sighed. "Let's go home."

Korra climbed on her polar bear dog and I walked besides them, asking her how school had been. She said it was fine and that she had visited the Chief who was going to be teaching her Metalbending. We arrived home and went up the stairs flicking on the switch and curse under my breath. I didn't pay the bill again.

Korra flicked her hand to turn on all the candles to find the room empty, my brother wasn't back. She walked over to the couch and lay down and I knew she would wait up for him like she always did. I couldn't do that anymore, not without it ending in a fight anyways. I signed_ 'good night'_ and she returned the gesture before I lay down in my own bed. What a night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So since there seems to be some confusion...Korra is 19 (they found her when she was 4), Mako is 25, Bolin is 23. Read and Review Folks...also don't forget to give a shout out to BG-13 and check out the other story we are working on, **_**The High Seas**_**, a Sinbad and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover with Legend of Korra...and Fear Itself...Enjoy!**_

* * *

Korra's POV

I waved goodbye to Opal and took my time putting my stuff away. I didn't like leaving with my classmates, most of them were bullies that would push me or make gestures behind my back, so I'd always wait. Plus, I liked seeing what was in front of me despite having learned the seismic ability from Lin. It came in handy when I was a kid though I still got a few beatings, not being able to use it to my advantage like I did now. Whenever I walked down the streets alone or worked at Narrok's I used it to make sure I didn't bump into anyone and to know who was around me.

However, I was caught off guard when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I cringed, moving away from them and turning to see a raven haired girl, her eyes apologetic for my reaction. It was simply a reflex. On the streets, when someone tapped you on the shoulder behind your back, 1) they weren't your friend and 2) you were about to get beaten up. I took out my notepad.

_'Can I help you?'_ I asked, giving her the most uninterested look I could muster. Maybe she'd leave me alone.

"Hi, I'm Asami, I've had you for a couple of classes," she began. "I'm going to have to go away next week for a business trip of sorts with my dad and, well, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

I scoffed, shaking my head. She had some nerve. Was I her next charity case? I knew who she was, she was Hiroshi Sato's daughter. One of the wealthiest men in the city. She didn't need anything from me. I grabbed my bag, turning to walk away, when she cut me off. I glared at her.

"Please, just hear me out." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, reluctantly nodding my head. "I know that our classmates haven't been exactly great to you, but I'm not like that."

I let out a irritated sigh, writing on my notepad again. _'What is it you want from me?'_

The Sato heiress took sighed. "Can I borrow your notes when I come back, please?"

I blinked. Was she being serious? _'You do realize I'm deaf, right?'_

She nodded her head. "I know but I always see you writing down notes, not to mention you're an amazing lip reader."

I eyed her suspiciously. Was this another one of their pranks? I'd been the victim of a lot of those since I'd started school. _'Don't you have other people you can get them from?'_ I wrote down.

The raven haired girl shrugged. "I could, but they aren't as smart as you." I didn't answer. "Please? I'll do anything in return."

I tilted my head to the side. Maybe... _'Anything?'_

She nodded. "I can let you borrow my laptop for the essay due next week," Asami offered. "I already turned mine in since I'll be away when it's due."

I thought about it. Usually I'd have to pay the guy from the computer place down the block to let me use a computer... Finally I sighed and nodded my head. _'Okay. I work at Narook's and today I get off at nine. We close at ten, but my brother is always late so we have until eleven,'_ I explained. _'Does that work for you?'_

She smiled and nodded her head and I was finally allowed to leave. Well at least with the extra money I could get us some dumplings for breakfast.

* * *

Kya's POV

I smiled when I spotted Korra and the Bending brothers. She came over, hugging me tightly and I returned the embrace, pulling back to get a good look at her. The teen had grown into a beautiful, smart, young woman and we were all proud of her. I could still remember the first time she'd been brought here, just a tiny girl that was frightened of her surroundings, holding on to the Firebender that held her in her arms. We had admitted her and at the time she still had some of her hearing though her ears were bleeding. The next day when she woke up she was deaf and I remembered the guilt I felt for not being able to do anything. I had held her in my arms trying to soothe her as she cried. But eventually she grew accustomed to her deafness and now it was a part of her and I was happy.

_'How have you been?'_ I asked. I had also learned sign language from my brother.

_'Good. I just started the semester two weeks ago,'_ she replied with a grin. _'Just a few more classes and I'll be done.'_

I smiled at that, looking up to see the elder Firebender smile with pride. _'Thats great!'_

"Korra wanted to come visit and I figured maybe could get her physical done," Mako said.

I nodded. "Of course. Do you two want to get yours done as well? I can call a male doctor," I offered.

Both brothers nodded their heads but I noticed that the younger one seemed to be thoughtful, nothing like his usual loud self. Usually he and Korra would be chatting away while I talked to his brother but not today. I looked over at the couple, chuckling when he asked the teen to _'behave'_. The younger Bender shook her head, sticking her tongue out before giving him a kiss. It had been no surprise to me when I'd found out they were together. The Firebender had always been protective of the teen, spending the majority of his time with her and it was no wonder why they had fallen in love.

Not long after, I had finished the physical exam on her and handed her clothes back. Earlier in the week Lin had given me some Yuans to buy Korra some clothes because she was concerned the cold would be too harsh for the thin rags she wore now. Now seeing and feeling how thin the clothes were, I could see why she was concerned.

My mother had also been fond of the Waterbender and the brothers so she had gotten them each winter jackets and coats. I myself had gotten the brothers a few things. I handed the box over to Korra and watched her smile when she saw what was inside. Mako thanked me for the clothes, and commented on how he had been about making it through Winter.

_'Chief Bei Fong told me you had to Metalbend three different shapes for me today,'_ I signed.

Korra nodded her head and took out a piece of rock from her pocket, placing it between her hands and furrowing her brow in concentration. A star, a cube, and a diamond were the shapes she showed me. I nodded my approval and she smiled at me. Sometimes I almost forgot that she was the Avatar, being the sweet girl that she was. The master of the elements is always imagined as this strong powerful being but Korra was just so calm. I watched her look at the time before telling me she had to go to work and thanking me for the clothes once more.

I waved the trio away and smiled, shaking my head. That was quite the family.

* * *

Bolin's POV

My time was up.

A week ago I had gone to deliver the money I'd counted for Viper to the Triad leader. He had taken the roll, counted it before asking me if I thought he was stupid. I was confused at first, not knowing what he meant and then he threw the note on which I'd done the math as he counted out loud.

I was short four thousand Yuans.

I quickly did the math and realized that I had made a mistake but he didn't care, he wanted his money and I'd had a week to get it. I asked Shady Shin to help me but he said his hands were tied, that either I came up with the money or suffered the consequences.

To be honest I wouldn't have minded if I was the one to pay for my stupidity but I knew how the Triple Threats worked. They went after your family, and if anything happened to Korra... It was no secret my brother and I would do anything to keep her safe though we both knew she could hold her own. But my brother had been keeping her Avatar title a secret and if anyone got word of that...

I took a deep breath as I watched them interact. They were in the kitchen, cooking. Korra was sitting on the counter giving my brother Eskimo kisses as she watched the pot. They were so happy and I couldn't find it in me to shatter that happiness. All week I had been meaning to tell Mako but I knew what would happen. He'd start yelling at me and then I'd start yelling back, it wouldn't help my situation but now the day had come...

With a deep breath I stood, throwing the ball so that Pabu would get it as I walked over to my brother. I asked to speak with him and Korra hopped off from her place and asked us not to fight. If she only knew.

As soon as she turned away I told Mako what happened. I saw his jaw clench and I knew what was coming.

"What did I tell you?" he snapped. "I warned you to stay away from them!"

"I was trying to make some money," I answered. "Finding a job isn't easy-"

"Especially if you don't look!"

I opened my mouth to speak when the door to our apartment slammed against the opposite wall. The Triple Threats were here.

Naga roared as a pair of gang members tried to get Korra but quickly they threw chains all around the beast, yanking her away and grabbing my surrogate sister. Mako was over there in a flash, Firebending to get them off her as she screamed when they grabbed her by the hair. I went to his aid as well when he was caught only to be knocked down as well and held at the mercy of Viper.

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy family? Now I'm sure you all know why I'm here."

"I don't have your money. I need more time," I replied.

The Waterbender tskd at that. "I'm afraid no can do, Bolin," he answered. "Now lets see... Who should I break first? Your brother or the girl?"

"Do whatever you want to me, just leave them out of this," I begged.

Viper wagged his finger back and forth. "You know how this works." He grinned looking at Korra. "The girl it is."

"Touch her and I'll burn a hole in your chest," Mako growled.

The Waterbender laughed before punching him in the face. Korra screamed at that, trying to fight her captors. Viper went over to her, his hand going to grab her face when she bit him. The Triad member let out a string of curses, glaring at her and the Firebenders let her go. She quickly signed something and my eyes widened.

"Wait!" I yelled. "She said she has the money."

"Korra, no!" my brother said.

_'How much is it?'_ she signed at me.

I lowered my gaze. "Four thousand Yuans."

My surrogate sister stood and walked over to the couch, lifting up a cushion before taking out a handkerchief. She counted the money twice before tossing it at Viper. He checked it himself and grinned, snapping his fingers and my brother and I were let go.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always," Viper said as his goons left. "But if I ever see that girl on my turf... She's as good as gone."

With that he left and I stood as Korra ran over to my brother, checking if he was okay. He nodded his head and she hugged him tightly as he stood. I watched Mako walk over to the couch, picking up the handkerchief that still had a couple of Yuans left, watching the turmoil and sadness in his eyes. Korra went over to Naga, getting rid of the chains and hugging the beast around the neck as I looked around at the damage I had caused.

"Bro, I-"

"I can't believe how stupid-"

"Mako."

My brother looked over at his girlfriend who shook her head, telling him that it didn't matter now. It was done. All their hard work had been for naught, and yelling at me wouldn't change that.

He sighed, angrily turning and walking up to his room. Korra watched him go.

"Korra..."

Her blue gaze finally met mine, and I flinched at the amount of disappointment I saw swirling in blue irises.

Korra hadn't really wanted the hearing aid, and had told Mako and I multiple times that she was fine not ever hearing again. My brother had promised her since we were kids she'd hear again. At first all our expenses went to the meds she needed or when I got sick. Then she had gotten a job things had been slightly better. I didn't even know they had been saving up. All those long hours of work were wasted. Now the money was gone, their goal now impossibly far away when it had been just within their grasp, and I could see her body being weighed down with such thorough disappointment. Disappointment that I had caused.

_'Good night, Bo.'_ And just like that she followed Mako into his room, leaving me alone.

I had really screwed up this time.

* * *

Mako's POV

I leaned back against the headboard, slowly bumping my head repeatedly. It was gone. All the money we had spent two years saving up was gone. We had been so close, just a few hundred Yuans away from being able to get Korra her hearing aid, to get her to hear again. I took a deep breath, my hands turning into fists. Bolin had been responsible for the loss, a dream that now may not become a reality. I had told him countless times not to socialize with the Triple Threats but the idiot hadn't listened.

Now aside from the beating we all got, the money Korra and I earned with hard work was gone. I looked up to see her standing by the doorway and I held my hand out. She walked over to me, taking it as she sat down on the bed. I couldn't even meet her gaze. I had promised her she'd hear again.

The Waterbender placed a hand against my cheek, making me look at her. _'I don't need it, Mako.'_

"We can start again," I answered. We had done it before, now at least we had somewhat of a start... "I can pick up more shifts-"

She pressed a finger to my lips and smiled sadly, shaking her head._ 'No more.'_ Korra kissed my cheek. _'You'll kill yourself. No more.'_

I sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

My girlfriend grinned. _'You make me happy. I love you.'_

I looked at her, seeing the love and adoration in her eyes. "...Okay," I finally relented.

Korra smiled once again and snuggled close to me, an arm wrapping around my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her temple a kiss as I rubbed up and down her arm, soothingly. We stayed like this for a long time and I asked if she was okay. Korra nodded her head, her finger lightly tracing my cheekbone, where I could already feel a bruise forming. She moved her hand to get water from the jar but I caught it and gave the back a gentle kiss, silently telling her I was fine. My girlfriend sighed but nodded, nuzzling her head against my shoulder as she tried to sleep. I waited till her breathing evened out to check for any injuries but didn't find any. I sighed. I had failed her. I had broken my promise.

* * *

Toza's POV

I took a gulp of the bottle of whiskey as I trudged up the stairs, using the wall for support. Narook had kicked me out. I was walking past the arena when I figured I should drop by and see the boys, it had been a long time since I'd visited. The elder of the two hadn't even gone by to see how I was doing since I had condoned his relationship with the deaf leech.

Finally, I reached the stairs, found the door wide open, well actually no door. The brothers were yelling and I drank what was left of the bottle before going inside. Both Benders were babbling about who knows what as the little leech tried to step in between them. I huffed. I could bet all the money I had on me that she was the reason they were arguing. I looked around. Seeing that some of the furniture was damaged, signs of a struggle. What the hell happened here?

"You ruined the chances of her hearing again!" the eldest yelled.

"I made a mistake! I've already apologized!" the Earthbender answered.

"That isn't good enough!"

The deaf kid moved her hands around, trying to get their attention when she spotted me. She came over, pulling out her notepad and quickly writing something down but I turned away. I didn't want to hear those two argue and I didn't want to know what she had to say. I felt her tug at my shirt and I snapped.

I turned around and pulled my hand back before smacking her across the face, making her fall. Both brothers stopped their argument to look at the cause of their problems on the floor, bleeding from her lip. I didn't even see the eldest move until he had me pinned against the wall, his eyes blazing with anger.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" he growled.

"Can't you see she's bad for you? That right there is the reason for all your problems!"

His hand pulled back but a voice made him stop. "Mako."

I blinked and looked over at the deaf girl, seeing her on the floor. This was the first time I had ever heard her talk. Once she got his attention she shook her head and he let go of me. Now I was really mad. I didn't need that scamp's help.

"Stay out of it, you little-"

The Firebender blocked my path but I threw a punch forward. He dodged it pushing me and making me lose my balance and fall to the floor. I shook my head as I stood, the buzz from the alcohol making itself more apparent. I grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him half way across the room, toppling everything over as I made my way towards him. The younger brother grabbed me, asking me to calm down.

Mako walked over and helped the girl to her feet. I looked around, suddenly feeling guilty for the mess I had made. I had broken the only lamp they owned, and I knew how money was short.

"Mako, son-"

"Get out of here," he said looking up at me. I didn't move. Was he...was he kicking me out? "I said get out!"

"Bolin?" I asked. He wouldn't let his brother throw me out. He couldn't...

The Earthbender lowered his gaze. "You're drunk, Toza," he answered quietly. "Go home."

I didn't move for a moment. The boys...my only family... My jaw clenched, my eyes narrowing at the piece of garbage that caused all of this. It was her fault. All of it was her fault. I grabbed the empty bottle I brought and made my way down the stairs.

* * *

Asami's POV

I sighed as I continued to work on my project. All week I had been training, working my ass off in a sort of boot camp. Three miles a day, five sets of whatever workout they came up with, and the usual self-defense class. I didn't really need any of that. I ran almost every day and my father had always made sure I could take care of myself. I was an expert in three different kinds of martial arts, and I could do a lot of damage if I had the slightest intention of doing so.

I grabbed a wrench and made sure the bolts were nice and tight. Recently my dad had come up with a new invention to help our cause. Nonbenders were constantly being injured in fights with Benders so he had come up with these suits. They were big in size but made out of platinum so that Metalbenders wouldn't be able to crush the person inside. My dad looked my work over and nodded his approval as he continued on with his own project. I smiled at that.

Sometimes being an Equalist had its ups.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami's POV

The next week I came back to find copies of the notes I'd missed on my desk. Korra was in her usual seat, signing away with Opal and I sighed. Class dragged on and the brunette was quiet. Now that I think about it, it almost had seemed like her translator and her had been arguing, but I didn't know much about sign language.

Finally we were dismissed and the short haired girl was out the door before I reached them. I smiled at Korra, furrowing my brow when I noticed the bruising around her mouth and busted lip. I waited until we were outside before I deciding to ask about the injury.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "I'm not being nosey, I just want to know if you need any help."

The shorter teen nodded and took out her notepad. 'Can I borrow your laptop again? I need to write an essay for English.'

I nodded my head. We turned around at corner of the building and I think I might have jumped when a white large beast roared at me. Korra immediately stepped in front of me and shook her head at the animal. The polar bear dog growled at me but didn't lunge as the brunette hopped on the saddle on its back. Was she...the owner?

'This is Naga, she's my best friend and a little overprotective,' she wrote down.

"How did you get your hands on her?" I asked curiously. Not every day you saw a tamed polar bear dog...

'It's too long to write,' was her answer.

We went to Narook's and sat down in one of the booths before her shift started. She pulled out the essay she'd written by hand and started to type away. Meanwhile I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. Had she gotten in a fight? Had a Bender beat her? Was she mugged? All these questions kept spinning in my mind that I knew probably wouldn't be answered. Korra didn't trust me and it was understandable. We had only hung out a couple times.

She looked up at the time and typed a few more words before standing and tying her apron on. I watched as she checked in with the restaurant owner before going straight to work. I turned the laptop around and couldn't help but notice that it was almost done, just a few paragraphs short. I looked at where she had left off and started to type the rest. I knew she had to be tired after work and I just wanted to make things a little easier. Once I finished I hit the save button and patiently waited for her to get back.

When her shift ended and she sat back down, I looked up from my book and watched as she furrowed her brow, looking over at me. I had a moment to wonder if I had overstepped my bounds when she began to write in her notepad again.

'Thank you,' the note said.

I smiled in response and got up with her, asking if she wanted me to wait with her for her brother. She shook her head and I sighed as I stepped into the taxi I'd called. We were almost home when I asked him to make a quick stop and I went inside the book store and purchased a book. I looked through the pages as I continued on my way home.

Learning a little sign language couldn't hurt.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I couldn't get upstairs to our apartment fast enough. I had finally found the solution to all our problems and a way to make it up to my brother and surrogate sister. Earlier I had gone out to take Naga for a walk when I noticed a sign in the office downstairs. I didn't pay it much attention but after taking the polar bear dog to the apartment I decided to check it out. Pro-Bending season was going to start but they were short one team, making matches uneven. That's when it hit me.

Pro-Bending required a team of three: a Firebender, a Earthbender and a Waterbender. Sure Korra was the Avatar but she knew how to keep we abilities a secret. As far as anyone was concerned she was a Waterbender. It was perfect!

"Mako! Korra!" I shouted as I reached the top of the stairs. I finally reached the top and found the happy couple on the couch. The teen writing in her notebook while my brother read a book. "I think I've found a way for us to get back all the money I lost!

The Firebender sighed and lowered his book, Korra looking up at me curiously. She had missed the screaming part. "What scam are you talking about now?"

"It's not a scam!" I assured. "This is a legitimate way to actually earn the money! I'm not sure why we didn't think of it sooner, seeing as you and I live here."

"Bo, what are you...?"

"Pro-Bending! The jackpot grand prize!" My brother raised a brow. "It'll be enough to get Korra the hearing aid and still have a little left over!"

"Bo..."

"You and me, we're top notch Benders! And Korra-"

"Is deaf," he answered bluntly. Of course I knew that.

"Yeah but-" I stopped when I noticed her signing. So she had been following along.

'I think Bo might have a point. All three of us make a pretty good team.'

'Korra-'

'I'm not saying it'll be easy,' she answered. 'We might have to come up with some sort of system so I can keep up with the more verbal aspects...' She paused, as if debating whether or not this would be a good idea. 'But... I think it's worth a shot.'

"See Mako!" I answered. He had to see that for once I had a good idea.

Mako looked at the Waterbender, placing a hand over hers. "Korra, are you absolutely sure you want to try this?" She nodded and he pinched his nose and huffed. "Okay."

"Yes!" I shouted jumping up.

Korra laughed and gave my brother's cheek a kiss making him smile too. Now all we had to do is win the jackpot. Easy enough.

* * *

Asami's POV

After a couple of weeks of just hanging out, Korra invited me to her home. I was a little nervous about meeting her family. She had told me about the bombing and how she had gone deaf because of it. As she typed away on my tablet, since writing took too long, I couldn't help but admire her strength. Even when the odds had seemed against her, she had pulled through.

The teen didn't remember anything before the bombing but it didn't seem to bother her, mentioning how she had made new memories with her new family and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She even mentioned how she had fallen in love with the older brother and how protective he was of her which as much as it irritated her, she found comforting.

Korra opened the door to the apartment in the attic of the Pro-Bending arena and gave me a sheepish smile when she noticed what looked like uniforms scattered around. She sighed and picked them up, placing them by the door as I took a moment to look around. I walked over to the window and smiled. This had to be the best view of the city. You could see the park from here, Air Temple island and Yue Bay. I heard shuffling and turned to see that the large polar bear dog had a small companion, a fire ferret.

'So, this is my home,' Korra typed.

'Its beautiful,' I signed in response.

She blinked, putting the electronic down. Slowly she asked either if I had been learning sign language or if I'd already knew it. I still wasn't very good, which I told her. Ever since our conversation at Narook's I had been trying to learn.

The teen smiled before asking me to sit down. I watched as she took out a pair of plates and started to serve some of the food she had brought from work.

The door opened and a green eyed guy came in. He blinked, clearly surprised to find me here before walking over to me and introducing himself. His name was Bolin and I knew he had to be Korra's playful brother.

"So you're a classmate of Korra's?" he asked. I could tell she didn't bring visitors often.

I nodded my head. "We've had a couple of classes together before but it wasn't until recently that we started talking."

He hummed in response turning around to greet the brunette. She handed me a plate before giving hers to her brother. I noticed he was wearing a uniform similar to the ones that were scattered on the floor and had to wonder if he played a sport.

When I asked Korra she smiled and nodded. 'We all do,' she typed.

"Oh. What kind?"

'Pro-Bending. We're rookies but we've been getting the hang if it.'

"So you can Bend?" I had been curious. I'd never seen her do it, but I tried not to assume things.

A nod. 'I'm a Waterbender, Bo is a Earthbender and Mako a Firebender.'

I laughed. "Very talented family."

Korra grinned and finished her food as the door opened once again. Her eyes lit up and the tall, amber eyed man walked over to us. She got up and gave him a kiss, signing away. He raised a brow and signed something back which were probably questions about me.

"I'm Asami," I greeted stretching out my hand politely. "It's nice to meet you."

He simply gave me a nod. "Yeah, real pleasure."

I retracted my hand and saw Korra sigh. The teen sat down and wrote that he was tired and when he was tired he was grumpy. I nodded my head, accepting the explanation but knew it wasn't the truth. It was obvious her boyfriend didn't like me, but I wanted to get to know Korra. She was special, I could feel it.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Even after all this time, the sight of the stump on my left shoulder still managed to seem foreign. It had been fifteen years since the bombing. Since the day I lost my child, my arm, and, in a sense, my wife. We had gone to city for Korra's birthday and for her to meet Katara. Senna and I had been pupils of hers, which was how we'd met, and she hadn't seen our little girl since she was an infant.

We'd gone to the park, to enjoy the outdoors and I could still see her little dimpled smile as she tried to hide from us. Then the bomb happened. When I woke up days later I was missing my left arm and my daughter was dead. With time I managed to recover and learned how to make an arm out of water when needed but my wife was never the same.

At first all she did was cry and once her tears dried up she'd just hold our little girl's favorite stuffed toy and carry it around, as if she herself was a child. My brother thought I should leave her and I had nearly strangled him at the mere mention of it. I loved my wife, and I wouldn't leave her. She had suffered a great loss, we both had, but as the mother who carried our only child for nine months and took care of her, losing Korra was too painful for her mind and heart to handle.

I took a deep breath, pulling my shirt on, followed by my skin belt. If there was anything I hated about leaving the South Pole it was having to be formally greeted by whatever nation we would visit. Once I was dressed and I left my cabin and went inside my wife's, knocking on the door. She was braiding her hair and she shared a smile with me. Today was a good day for her it seemed. I went over and gave her a quick kiss and she sighed. I wasn't the only one who didn't like protocol.

"How long will we be staying?" Senna asked.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month."

She nodded her head. "Can we go to the park?"

"Senna..."

"Korra wanted to go to the park, remember? She was having so much fun..." She trailed off, her brow furrowing. She looked unsure, like there was something wrong with the words.

I knelt down next to her. "Senna," I began gently, placing my hand against her cheek. "Korra... She isn't here. You know that."

My wife's eyes watered and she quickly wiped away the tears before more came. I pulled her close, soothing her the best I could. I knew it was hard for her to come to terms with, even after all this time, but she had to understand that our daughter wasn't coming back. Some days I felt like letting her believe the delusion, even if it was only for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey everyone so here's the next chapter. Please read and review, gets us to update faster...thank BG-13 for her amazing work. Also, please check out The High Seas on her profile and Fear Itself on mine. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Mako's POV

I sighed as I watched Korra wince as she took off her uniform. Today had been our first match against the Badgermoles and it could have gone better.

The first round had been brutal on my girlfriend, most of the opposing team's attacks focusing on her when they noticed she was off. Bolin and I had tried to help get messages across but the game was pretty fast and it resulted in her getting thrown off the ring. I had almost quit but she assured me she was fine and round two began. I have to admit she did better then and managed to knock off the Badgermoles' Waterbender in the third round. But of course she hadn't been left unscathed. I could see bruises forming on her side and I shook my head.

I pulled my shirt over my head grabbing my jacket as Korra finished taking off her sweaty tank, my attention going to her odd birthmark. Right on her lower back there was a maroon stain. I had first noticed it when we found her and I had changed her clothes. It was an odd mark and she didn't like it when I touched it, saying it was somewhat sensitive. I figured it was an Avatar thing. She pulled her sweater over her head and I wrapped my scarf around her neck, giving her a quick kiss. I watched as she went over to the raven haired girl who complimented her on her performance. Bo greeted her and I simply gave her a nod, earning a pointed look from my girlfriend.

_'Be nice,'_ she signed.

I sighed and walked behind them, watching as the two girls managed to have a conversation as we left the locker rooms. She seemed to have been improving her sign language and I could tell Korra was happy to have someone else to talk to, even if they weren't as fluent.

Bo made a sign for me to call Korra and I raised a brow before wrapping my arms around my girlfriend. Korra grinned and she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a quick kiss and I returned the gesture. She rested her head against my shoulder, drawing patterns on my chest as I looked over her to hear what my brother was telling the heiress.

"We're having a little surprise party for Korra this Saturday and we wanted to see if you to come."

Her brow furrowed. "It's Korra's birthday?"

Bolin nodded. "She's turning twenty. Think you can make it?"

The older girl smiled, the kind of smile that could easily be considered perfect. In fact most men would've been hypnotized by that upturned pull at the corner of her lips. But it rubbed me the wrong way. There was something very wrong. I just couldn't figure it out.

"I'll be there."

I made a frustrated sound and my brother gave me a look. Korra waved the billionaire goodbye before turning with me to go inside. I didn't like that Bo had invited the rich girl but there wasn't much I could do about it now. There was something off about that girl. I just knew it.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke to find myself alone in bed and I sighed before smiling. Today was my birthday, or rather, the day the brothers had found me: November 15. Every year they surprised me with a small cake or muffin, depending on how tight money was. They always celebrated this day because it was the day I had entered their lives and I had to admit that despite the nostalgia that came with it, I was happy.

I stood and grabbed a pair of clothes that Kya had given me before hopping in the shower. When I came out I smiled, recognizing the aroma of eggs frying and knew Mako was probably making my favorite breakfast. Sure enough when I reached the kitchen there was an omelet waiting for me. I went over and gave him a quick kiss causing him to chuckle before Bo hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground.

I sat down to eat my breakfast before noticing a few bags from Narook's sitting on the table. I asked Bo about it but he simply said it was from Narook and that he had given me the day off with pay. I raised a brow but didn't say anything. Once I finished Mako asked me to go get some groceries with him and I easily complied knowing that on the way back we'd stop at the park. For some weird reason I liked going there despite it being the place where I lost my hearing.

Sure enough once we got what we needed we went through the park, stopping at the memorial. I looked up at the hundreds of names that were engraved, so many lives that were lost. My parents names where there somewhere, it was a shame I didn't know who they were. I noticed a man leave a panda lily, turning around to reveal that he was missing an arm. He looked so sad and I figured he probably had lost someone too. Mako took my hand and gently led me to the shade under a large tree. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder as he held me, a comfortable air surrounding us.

Too soon I felt him kiss my temple and I sighed before standing. When we reached our apartment he asked that I close my eyes and I signed that aside from being deaf, he wanted me to be blind too. He smiled and shook his head before I did what I was told with a heavy sigh, his hands covering my eyes as I held the bags.

When he removed them I saw Bo, Asami, Lin, Kya, Bumi, Opal, and two women I hadn't seen before. They were smiling and I couldn't help but do the same, looking up at my boyfriend who gave me a kiss, signing 'happy birthday.'

My brother put a birthday hat on me and I sat down in front of a cake with a single candle on top. I smiled as I watched most of my guest signing happy birthday to me. Lin was muttering the words which I could barely understand and I laughed a little as I watched Asami trying to keep up with everyone else.

Mako asked me to make a wish and I thought about it for a second before blowing the candles out. Everyone waved their hands, our form of clapping and my boyfriend stole a kiss as he handed me a small box. I opened it to find mover tickets and I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek before moving on. Kya got me a pair of boots and sneakers. Lin some more clothes. Bumi bought me school supplies and next semester's text books. Opal gave me a new backpack and introduced the two women as her mom and sister.

"It's great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra," the elder woman, Su, greeted. "Lin has told me about how talented you are."

I smiled and nodded my head, tilting it to the side as I studied Opal's older looking sister. Her posture was rigid and I figured she must be part of Su's guard that I remembered Lin had mentioned a while back. She noticed me staring and looked away. I could already tell she wasn't fond of me.

Asami handed me her gift and I raised a brow before opening it, my eyes widening.

_'A laptop?'_ I asked.

She nodded. "You need it for school, that way you don't have to wait for me so you can use it. Do you like it?"

_'I can't take this.'_

"It's not completely new. It's the one you've been using I just got it a different cover. I didn't really use it much."

I looked down at the laptop before looking at her once more. _'Thank you,'_ I answered sincerely.

We cut the cake and everyone got their share along with the food Narook had brought which had been for this little get together. I saved him a piece, telling Mako we should take it to him later. He agreed, spreading icing on my nose and laughing at my pout before I joined him, giving him an Eskimo kiss so that I could smear it on him.

Slowly everyone left and I thanked them for coming. Su said she'd be in the city for some time and wanted to get to know me a little better. I told her I'd drop by when I had the chance and she seemed happy about it.

I sighed when everyone left and my boyfriend lifted me up in his arms, making me laugh as he carried me to the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and he did the same, his lips finding mine and I smiled before pulling away. He asked if I was tired and I nodded my head, snuggling myself closer to him, feeling his arms wrap around me protectively and I sighed in contentment.

* * *

Tahno's POV

I smiled as I looked at the little waitress across the room. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts, exposing her tan legs. The view was not bad at all and I knew I had to take her out tonight. Finally the customers left and she walked over to our Wolf-Bat table, smiling.

My head tilted to the side, knowing I had seen here somewhere. I hummed when realization hit me. She was the Waterbender from the Fire Ferrets, the poor excuse of a Pro Bending team. Those wannabe Benders didn't stand a chance against any team if they continued to play like they did. Maybe I could convince this piece of eye candy to hang out with the real pros, maybe even give her some private lessons.

I continued to check her out as she handed the three of us our menus followed by a card. I grinned at her before looking down to card, raising a brow in response. She was deaf. Well that explained the team's poor performance. I smirked. Taking her home tonight was going to be easier than I thought. My hand went to wrap around her but she stepped back and I raised a brow.

_'Can I take your order?'_ she wrote down on a notepad.

I looked at her her name tag. "Korra, is it? Has anyone told you how good looking you are?"

_'Your order?'_

"I'll take a plate of you to go," I answered.

_'I'm not interested. I'll leave the menus for you to look at,'_ she answered, turning to leave.

I scoffed before grabbing her wrist. "Listen sweetheart, this is an once in a life time chance," I began. "That team of yours isn't going to make it very far but with a pro like me, well...lets just say I could show you a good time."

She yanked her hand away from mine and I growled. This didn't happen to me. Girls threw themselves at me and would do anything to get my attention. What was wrong with this girl? She turned away and went to another group of customers, my teammates snickering at my rejection. I scowled at them and ran a hand through my hair. I was going to teach her a lesson.

I watched as she went to the counter and grabbed a tray of drinks. I grinned and I waited until she was close enough before sticking my foot out making her fall. The sound of broken glass echoed against the walls and I smirked as I watched her stand and look at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, giving her a cocky grin but she simply turned away. This only angered me more. How dare she!

She went to go grab a towel but I flickered my wrist, the liquid on the floor turning to ice and causing her to fall. I let a satisfied grin appear when I saw the pieces of glasses in her calf and arm. That's what happened to anyone that dissed me like that, they got hurt. The little waitress looked up in my direction and I clapped my hands.

"So aside from being deaf, you're stupid too?" I asked loudly, my teammates laughing.

"Hey!" a voice growled. "Get out of my restaurant!"

I rolled my eyes but stood up, grabbing my jacket and winking at the girl on the ground. Now she knew what a Wolf-Bat was capable of.

* * *

Asami's POV

I stirred my cup of tea, feeling nothing but boredom. Today was just one of those days when the elite of Republic City got together and discussed their business or boasted about how much they were helping the 'lower' class. I sighed as I listened to the three girls at my table, Elaine, Ming and Jin, ramble on about the 'hot' gossip among other things. Meanwhile I couldn't help but think about Korra and her family. Just last week she had turned twenty and everyone that had been present sincerely cared about her. They had so little yet...they were happy. I knew money wasn't everything but just seeing her, it was truly amazing to see a family that were not bonded by blood care about one another.

Suddenly their voices stopped and their attention went to me. It seemed they had noticed I hadn't been with them for most of the concentration. "So, I hear you've been hanging out with the deaf kid." It was Elaine that had decided to break the silence I'd been hoping would last. Most of these girls were spoiled, and lacked a severe amount of common sense. There were a few, like Ming who actually weren't bad company.

"Korra."

"What?" Elaine's brow rose.

I took a sip of my jasmine tea, seemingly unconcerned. "Her name is Korra."

"Yeah, I don't care." I'd known that. The obvious disdain she and Jin had for Korra, whether it be because of her social economic standing or for the fact that she was obviously smarter than the two of them.

"Is she your latest Sato charity case? You want to 'change' her life?" Jin asked with a snide laugh.

"No. I think she's changing mine."

They all went quiet before Elaine once again started chatting away about some other topic and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I had never said something so true. Korra was changing my life in just a couple of weeks than anyone else had all my life.

* * *

Mako's POV

I paced back and forth, my jaw clenching every time Korra winced as Kya pulled out the remaining glass from her arm. Today had been my turn to pick her up from work but when I arrived Narook told me he had taken the brunette to the clinic. When I arrived she had already been in the process of getting the glass out and I had asked her for an explanation. My girlfriend sighed before telling me that the Wolf-Bat, Tahno, had tried to flirt with her and when she rejected him he'd caused her to fall.

I was furious at the mere thought of it and it had taken all my self control and Korra's pleads to not march out and find the slimeball. We would get disqualified from the tournament and although at this point I didn't care she reminded me that this was the only way for her to hear again. I growled in frustration, knowing she was playing that card so I wouldn't fight.

"All done," Kya said after finishing bandaging her arm. "Just a couple of stitches but I'll make sure she won't scar." I didn't answer and she placed a hand over my shoulder. "She's going to be fine." I took a deep breath and nodded my thanks, going over to my girlfriend whose gaze wouldn't meet mine. I knelt down to her level, lifting her chin up.

_'Im sorry,'_ she signed.

I sighed. "It's not your fault."

_'Are you mad at me?'_

I managed a small smile, cupping her cheek before shaking my head. How could I be mad at her? She hadn't done anything wrong. Korra smiled in return, her arms wrapping around my neck and I returned the embrace. When I pulled away I watched her rub her eyes sleepily and knew she had to be tired. I wrapped my scarf around her and lifted her up, carrying her to where the big fluffy beast waited for us.

We were just passing the park when her body leaned back against my chest and I smiled kissing the top of her head. The light swaying of Naga as she walked had rocked her owner right to sleep. Soon after we arrived home and I hopped off before lifting my girlfriend once again in my arms. Thankfully Bolin was awake and he opened the door for us, getting the saddle off the polar bear dog as I went upstairs.

Gently I took of her sweater as she leaned against me, followed by her sneakers. Once that was done I pulled the pair of blankets up and covered her snugly in the, knowing the night would be chilly. I undid her ponytail and ran my fingers through he loose hair, chuckling when Korra's mouth twitched. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as I watched her sleep.

Spirits if anyone ever hurt her again I'd make sure they regretted it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please Read and Review! Also check out The High Seas by BG-13! _**

* * *

Kuvira's POV

I watched from a distance as Su and the Avatar, Korra, interacted. She had been coming over for a couple of weeks, always training and I couldn't help but be annoyed by her presence. Su loved having her around, always saying how amazing it was that despite her hearing impairment she was able to do so much. The girl went to school, worked, and even participated in Republic City's famous sport, Pro-Bending.

Opal also liked to reinforce my surrogate mother's view of the dark skinned girl. I scoffed. The only reason that kid had made it this far was because her impairment made it easier for people to feel sorry for her. She was a prodigy. Just some girl that was lucky enough to be likable to almost everyone around her.

"Kuvira, can you come here for a moment?" I heard Su call. I sighed, pushing off the wall as I walked over to her. I had been hoping I wouldn't be forced to interact with our guest. "Do you mind showing Korra around the estate? I have an important call to take."

I took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded my head. The girl smiled at me but I simply turned away, hoping she'd take the hint and follow me. I showed her across the courtyard to where the statues were and began explaining.

"That's Toph Bei Fong," I began. "She was the one who discovered-"

I paused when Korra stepped in front of me, her finger gesturing to her lips before pointing at me and I realized she hadn't been able to read my lips. I let out a irritated sigh. Great, now I had to make accommodations.

"Well if you can't see what I'm saying, speak up."

She sighed and took out her notepad, writing something down and trying to show it to me. I looked straight ahead, ignoring the writing. Su had mentioned that although the kid could speak she hadn't for a few years now. If she truly was as talented as everyone claimed then learning to speak again wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm not going to read your note. If you want to tell me something you're going to have to speak."

Korra sighed but continued to gesture to her note. I turned away, planning to move on in our tour so I could take her back to the Zaofu monarch.

"Can't," the voice said. I turned around, raising a brow. Her voice wasn't like mine or Su's, it was different, slurred and hesitant and I suspected that could be the reason behind her refusal to speak. "Hard."

"Complete sentences." If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

She sighed again, her brow furrowing in concentration. "Talking is hard."

"Bending is hard, reading lips is hard, working and going to school is hard," I answered. "It looks to me that hard is not a problem for you."

The kid didn't answer, simply nodded her head and I continued the tour.

She didn't know what hard meant. Hard was waking up one day and being thrown out of your home, being cast away like an unwanted pet. Hard was realizing your parents didn't love you. Hard was trying to fit into your new family. But hard is also watching the woman you called mother start to replace you.

This kid had no clue how hard life was.

* * *

Asami's POV

I sighed as I waited for Korra's shift to be over. Earlier my dad had asked me about her, having heard Elaine and Jin say how much time I spent with the shorter girl. He didn't really seem to care but reminded me that I was one of Republic City's elite and that I should be spending time with other people from my class. I had barely held my tongue. So much for his thoughts on equality.

When I had first found out about his involvement in the movement I was a bit weary but the ideology was something I could get behind, knowing that there were Benders in the city that took advantage of others, Nonbenders. So I'd joined. But I didn't hate them, if my friendship with Korra was anything to go by.

I looked up when I heard the door lock, knowing it was already closing time and we would be going soon. Korra had cleaned all the tables already and all that remained was mopping. However, after she reached my table Narook told her she was free to go. She smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed her bag, putting sweats over her shorts. The temperature had started to drop and being outside was becoming less bearable.

"Do you mind if we make a pit stop?" I asked.

She shook her head and I started up the car. As I drove I glanced over at her, watching as she looked around the neighborhood. I had to admit that these houses were nothing like those in the Dragon Flatts district. The wealthy liked to make a statement of how rich they were by building large and fancy houses with swimming pools among other things. The gates opened as I pulled up and although my home was somewhat of a replica of the neighbors I had a couple of things that they didn't.

_'Where are you taking me?'_ Korra asked when we got out the car.

I smiled. "You'll see."

I raised up the garage door and flicked on the switch. Slowly the lights flickered on, revealing all sorts of nicknacks and unfinished projects I had been working on. I watched as Korra went inside and looked around, picking up some of the tools and going over to the engine I was working on.

_'This is cool,'_ she signed as she continued to explore.

I smiled. For some time I'd wanted to bring her here but I didn't know how she'd react. No one really knew what I did in my spare time except for my dad. He often told me how proud he was but he's my dad. But to see someone else relatively interested in what I did made me considerably happy.

"I figured that since you had let me into your world, I would let you into mine," I explained, mine being my own personal workshop. The place I used as a hideaway. "I've never brought anyone here. I didn't think anyone would understand."

She smiled and made a sign that I had never seen before. My brow furrowed as I watched her repeat it before I caught the hint. She wanted me to do it as well.

"So if I move my hand like this-"

Korra shook her head and showed me the gesture again.

"Got it," I answered as I copied the movement and Korra smiled. "What am I signing anyway?"

"Friend."

I blinked. Had she...Did she just... She had spoken! She had called me her friend! I smiled and nodded, repeating the gesture.

"You're my first friend," I told her as I signed.

Korra's smile widened. _'Mine too.'_

I thought the grin would split my face in half.

* * *

Korra's POV

I could not describe how happy I was to be able to be call Asami a friend, an actual, real friend. For the past couple of weeks we had grown close and she had even learned sign language to communicate better with me. Now we both knew each other's worlds and I knew it was time for her to learn my secret. On the way back home I asked her to stop by the park and although I could tell she was confused by my request she did as I requested. We talked as we walked past the bridge and I asked what kind of things she was working on. She said something about a new improved motor and other knickknacks that she hadn't quite figured out what to do with them.

Finally we stopped and I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone close by and I took a deep breath raising my hand and a couple pieces of rock with it. Asami blinked at this and I tossed them in the pond before making a flame appear in my hand followed by raising a strip of water from the pond. Her eyes widened in realization and I grabbed her hand, placing mine on top before I started to twirl my fingers, creating a small tornado. I couldn't help but grin at the look of shock and amazement on her face.

"You're-you're the Avatar?" She whispered loudly.

I nodded._ 'The one and only,'_ I replied before biting my lip. _'But you can't tell anyone. Mako likes keeping me a secret, especially with the threats against Benders.'_

She nodded her head. "I won't tell anyone." Asami looked around, facing me after a moment. "But we should get out of here."

I nodded my head, more than pleased that now I had someone else to share my secret with. Everyone that new was because they had trained me in the Bending skills or my family. Now Asami knew and I was happy that I finally had a choice in who I told. We reached the arena and I waved her goodbye. She did the same, a smile like mine reflected on her face. I opened the door to find my Firebender sitting on the couch, waiting for me like I had so many nights before. I went over to him, straddling him as I kissed him.

I could tell my actions surprised him but he returned the kiss nonetheless and I laughed when he gave my neck a few kisses as well. I stood grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs like I did every night. Soon enough we were in bed and I was snuggled up close to him, his arms wrapped around my body and my face pressed against his chest. His warmth slowly pulled me under and when I opened my eyes I found myself not in the arena.

I didn't know if I was dreaming but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The sky was the bluest I had ever seen and the grass was so green and soft. I smiled as I looked around, leaning against the tree trunk behind me and just enjoying the view. This was a heck of a dream.

"It is not a dream."

"Raava, where am I?" I asked. I paused and blinked. Did I just...I heard her! I spoke to her! My voice didn't feel odd like it usually did! How was it...

"In the Spirit world things are different," she explained. "Some of the material world impairments do not apply here."

"So I'm in the spirit world." I looked up to see a large whale pass by, emitting a deep and enormous sound. I smiled. "It's so beautiful but...how did I get here?"

"Telling Asami your deepest secret gave you the freedom needed to enter the Spirit World. I merely guided you here."

I smiled and stood, my hand brushing some flowers, feeling a jolt of energy. I took in a deep breath, feeling the wind pass me. I knew I would like the Spirit World because here...I was free.

* * *

Mako's POV

What I walked in on after a long day of work caused my heart to stop. In the middle of the room was Korra, a fierce look of concentration on her face as she used her Airbending to toss a ball at the Nonbender on the couch. The raven haired woman laughed before she spotted me which caused Korra to turn.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and her classmate stood, handing her the ball, telling her she'd be back another day. My girlfriend bit her lip when after the other girl left I didn't say anything. For over ten years I had kept her abilities a secret and here she was putting on a show for someone I had a distaste for.

_'You told her?'_ I signed. The Waterbender but her lip and nodded. "Why?"

_'She's my friend.'_

"You've known her two months!"

_'So?'_ Korra asked._ 'I had known you two days when I showed you I could Firebend too.'_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "That was different."

_'Was it?'_ I could already tell she was upset, her signing a furious blur. _'Did you expect it to just be the three of us all our lives? That I'd never make a friend outside of necessity?'_

I shook my head, going over to her. "I just don't trust her," I tried explaining. "Something's...off." There was. For some reason I could tell she was not being completely honest with us. I just couldn't prove it.

_'Well I trust her!'_

With that she went up the stairs and into the room, shutting the door. I blinked, knowing she really was mad. Bolin came out of the room, giving me a puzzled look and I simply waved him off and made my bed on the couch. For the next couple of days Korra wouldn't spare me a glance and whenever I tried talking to her she'd look away so as not to read my lips or see what I was signing. I couldn't remember the last time she had been mad at me and just thinking about the reason why made me mad as well. That rich girl was the cause of it all and Korra couldn't see it.

The end if the week came quickly and we had another match against the Red Sand Rabaroos. Korra and I had been taking turns practicing with Bolin since she wouldn't practice with me and I could only imagine how the match was gonna go. We went up to the arena and the Sato girl was already in the locker rooms waiting for Korra. I took a deep breath holding it and counting to ten and giving her a curt nod before going a row over to change with Bolin.

I had been right. The match was not looking good. Korra was quickly knocked back a zone, leaving Bo and I to fend for ourselves. The round ended up being a tie when I also knocked the opposing Earthbender back as well. When the bell rang announcing the second round, things started to move a lot faster. The Earthbender was not at all happy that he had been bested by a rookie and he began to atta I with force. I dropped to the floor to avoid a hit and Bo moved around as well while Korra went head to head with the opposing Waterbender. The Rabaroos' Earthbender noticed that she was too focused on her own fight and sent a disc her way.

I tried to get her attention but when she turned it was too late and the disk hit her shoulder, hard, and knocked her over the side of the ring. I made my way over to where she had fallen, forgetting that we were still in a match and got knocked off as well. She surfaced and I swam over to her, helping her swim to the shore though at first she tried resisting. Korra lifted herself up and I watched as she clenched her jaw, tying to move her arm around.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded her head and stood. I sighed and followed her to the elevating platform. As we went up, I placed a hand over her non-injured shoulder so she would look at me.

"Are we okay?" I asked hesitantly.

Korra turned to look at me, her blue eyes studying me before slowly nodding her head, a hand clasping around mine. I smiled and we went back on the main platform. The Rabaroos noticed that she was injured but Bolin and I kept her safe from attacks. Korra hid behind us until she found an opening and thrust forward a powerful water whip that knocked their Waterbender and Firebender right off the ring. Soon enough my brother and I took care of the remaining player and we were declared the winners.

As soon as the match was over we headed back into locker rooms and the Sato girl asked how she could help as I took off Korra's uniform. I asked her to grab a bucket of water and she did as I inspected the injury, the marking already turning purple. She brought the water and I watched as the Waterbender lifted up a strip and moved it around the injury, the water beginning to glow. Kya and Katara had spent a fair amount of time teaching her how to heal and it came in handy in situations like this. After some time the glowing stopped and the strip was returned to the bucket.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to drive you to the doctor?" the raven haired woman asked.

Korra shook her head._ 'Im fine. It's just going to be sore for a while. Thank you.'_

She looked up at me and I sighed, nodding my head. "Thank you," I agreed.

The heiress nodded and left, promising to return again and I held back a frustrated huff. Slowly and gently I helped my girlfriend undress, earning a whimper from her when I tried putting her shirt on. I sighed and placed my shirt on her instead. Bolin grabbed the uniforms as we went upstairs to our home. Once there I made a sling for her though she assured she was okay.

_'I'm fine, really,'_ she wrote down in her notepad.

"I just want to take care of you," I answered.

Her non-injured hand cupped my cheek and she nodded. _'I know,'_ she replied. _'But I'm okay. I don't need you to protect me all the time. I'm not an invalid.'_

"I didn't say you were. But with everything that's been going on with Benders I worry."

_'Asami isn't going to tell anyone. You can trust her.'_ I sighed. She tapped my hand before writing something else. _'Then trust me.'_

I smiled and nodded leaning in for a kiss. I felt her smile against my lips and I chuckled when I pulled back. She patted the bed and I lay down next to her, pulling her close smiling when she nuzzled her head against my chest. I still didn't trust the heiress but I didn't want to upset Korra anymore so I would keep my mouth shut. For now.

* * *

Senna's POV

I looked around the market place, not looking at anything in particular. Katara had come to visit me and asked my husband if she could take me out for a little while. He was going to a meeting and had told me we might have to stay in the city longer than he thought.

I didn't like it. Being here brought back bad memories and even if I was only sane sometimes I knew staying here would only make it worse. Here was where my little girl had gotten lost and I hadn't been able to find her.

I smiled. Korra did always love playing hide and seek.

I looked back to see my former master buying some fruit as I continued to look around. Then my heart stopped. A few stands over was a young, dark skinned woman with dark chocolate hair standing next to two boys. She laughed as the taller of the three wrapped his arms around her and she turned, her eyes momentarily meeting mine.

Korra. That was Korra! I finally found her.

The boys left to go to another stand and my feet moved and next thing I knew I was next to her, my arms wrapping around her. I pulled back and I could see a look of confusion on her face. Had it been so long that she didn't recognize me? I immediately brushed away the thought and hugged her to me once more.

"Senna!" I heard a voice cry.

I smiled and looked over at the elder. "Master Katara, I found her!" I told her excitedly. "I found Korra."

"Senna..."

"Tell her, tell her you're my little Korra." I turned to face her, she had to tell her. She had to.

The young woman didn't say anything, instead gestured wildly with her hands. She rubbed her fist on her chest then did something else and pointed to her ear. I frowned. What was wrong with her? Was she mad because I took so long to find her?

"Senna, her name is Korra," the elder Waterbender began gently. "But she's deaf. She isn't your Korra."

My brow furrowed and I let go of the tan woman. Her eyes were sad and she once again did the sign with her hand against her chest.

"She says she's sorry," Katara whispered quietly.

I shook my head quickly wiping away the tears. "Korra is gone," I realized. "She's not coming back." Tonraq tried telling me this. I never listened. I should have listened.

"Is everything okay?" the amber eyed boy asked, his arm wrapping around his Korra.

She made a few signs and he hummed. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding, we-"

"It's fine," I said walking away, my former master following.

She was gone. She was really gone. My little Korra... She was gone. No more Korra. No more. All alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: IMPORTANT! Hello everyone, here's the latest chapter of Silent Sound. I just wanted to let you know that I would be putting this story on a temporary hold. My CO-Author and I are going to be focusing on my Criminal Minds story since it is almost done to bring to you a new story that is a first for us both. A Korrasami fanfic. Again, its only a temporary hold so we'll get back to this story soon. Enjoy, Read and Review! **_

* * *

Kuvira's POV

I ducked as a chunk of earth was lodged at me.

Earlier today the Avatar had come to train with Su like she had for past couple of weeks. I, as usual, watched from the sidelines as she worked on her Metalbending. Kid was a quick study that was sure. In just a couple of weeks she was able to manipulate the meteor rocks Su had in her collection at her will. She seemed to really make an effort to speak whenever I was around and whenever she managed to get her point across I'd answer her. My surrogate mother on the other hand didn't really approve of my methods, often asking me to just let her be and reminding me how much she had on her plate already.

I had been ready to go spar when Su suggested a match between the kid and I. I reluctantly decided to indulge her. This match was going to be over quickly.

We both readied ourselves and the rules were explained. Whoever stepped out of bounds would lose the match. Wei and Wing got into position and I cracked my neck before holding my hands up, the kid doing the same.

At first I could tell she wasn't putting all her strength into her attacks and I quickly snapped at her. If I was going to beat her I wanted it to be because she gave it her all. She dodged the attack, falling to the ground before lifting up a chunk of earth and pushing it towards me. I easily stepped away and lifted up some rocks, crushing them to make them smaller and sending the projectiles in her direction. The kid tried to avoid them but when she got hit she raised both arms, creating a shield once again.

The girl wasn't bad.

Korra stepped out from behind her walls and slid her leg against the ground, making me fall. I growled at that and flung a metal brace that wrapped around her eyes, blinding her. I slammed my fist on the ground, making it shake and causing her to fall before I raised a pillar that clipped her side and tossed to the ground.

Her Firebending boyfriend stood. I may have gone too far, especially when I saw her rub her side and take off the brace wrapped around her face. Her eyes narrowed at me and I raised a brow. Had I managed to get under her skin?

"Is that all you got?" I asked, making sure she could see my lips. "Are you done yet?"

Her jaw clenched and she threw a boulder that I easily dodged. I couldn't help but smile. Kid was getting sloppy. However, just when I was getting ready to launch my own attack she lifted up the gravel and rode it towards me. I lifted up a large boulder intending to toss it at her but I felt it stop, watching as she held her arms in front of her. I growled at that, trying to overpower her but I couldn't.

She was strong, go figure.

She let out a scream as she stopped fighting my hold, sliding forward and knocking me off balance once more. I sat up, ready to give her a taste of what I'd been holding back when a pillar hit me on the side only to be hit by yet another before I hit the ground. I growled, feeling my bun get undone and I ran towards her, fist raised. Another pillar came up, hitting me straight in the chest just as I sent a chuck at her. I rolled back, shaking my head as I made a move to stand when a voice ran out.

"Kuvira stepped out of bounds. Korra wins!" cried Wei.

I blinked, looking back to see that my left leg was indeed crossing the line. I growled and stood watching as she did the same, hand on her knees, panting and sweating. I made a move to leave but she used her Earthbending to cut me off.

"What?" I snapped.

Korra jogged over to me and I didn't miss her wincing as she did. Good, at least I had done some damage. She pulled out her notepad and I let out an irritated sound and turned away once more.

"You never were a good sport," a voice called out.

I froze, turning to see a short, old, barefoot woman walking towards us. "Grandma Toph," I managed to croak out.

"It's Toph Beifong to you." I felt like I'd been slapped. Like I needed another reminder I wasn't actually a Beifong.

I nodded my head, bowing in respect and the Avatar followed my lead. Su, the twins, and Opal walked over at us and I took a deep breath. Great. A family reunion.

"Toph Beifong, if you-"

"I like your replacement."

My jaw clenched at that and I turned around to leave, Su calling my name.

* * *

Korra's POV

I never thought I would get to meet a legendary Bender like Toph and that she would be so...pushy. Although she had asked Kuvira to refer to her as Toph, there wasn't any anger like there was when I used to call Toza Uncle. She really couldn't care less what the Earthbender called her but there was another reason behind her actions, I could feel it.

"Grandma Toph!" I saw Opal call out.

The elder cracked a small smile at this. "How have you been, kiddo?"

"You didn't have to be cruel to Kuvira." I nodded my head. My translator had a point. "Sorry, Korra, did you want to say something?"

_'Its an honor to meet the great Toph Bei Fong. But I didn't think what she did to Kuvira was okay.'_

The old Earthbender raised a brow. "I'm not used to people scolding me, Korra, is it? Everything I do is with a purpose. I don't need kids like you questioning me."

_'It was unnecessary.'_

"Oh really?" I nodded and she shifted her foot, tossing me back a couple feet. I shook my head, eyes narrowing. What was her problem? "I suppose that wasn't necessary either. Didn't stop me from doing it."

"You're a bully," I managed.

"And for someone that grew up on the streets you are more naive and useless than I thought," Toph shot back. She was baiting me. I knew it.

"I'm not useless."

I wasn't. I was able to do a lot of things despite not being able to hear. She was blind, she would know how hard it could be.

"Then prove it. Show me that my daughters haven't completely wasted their time on you."

"What do you want?"

"I know Lin taught you how to use your feet to see around you," the old Earthbender began. "But what you need is to feel your surroundings, feel the sounds that come off of everything."

"Can you teach me?" I asked.

The old woman smirked. "Get ready kid, you've got a lot to learn."

Spirits help me.

* * *

Asami's POV

I rolled back under the car and started to work. Narook had given Korra the day off and she had decided to follow me home. I made us some sandwiches and grabbed a few water bottles before heading to my workshop. The brunette wanted to watch me work and I allowed it, telling her what I was doing when I worked on the engine earlier.

She liked looking around, eyeing the various projects I had on the tables. Earlier I had even showed her some plans of things I wanted to work on and she seemed curious about some of the designs.

I held out my hand, signing a number so she knew what wrench to give me, frowning when my hand stayed empty. I rolled out to see her looking around curiously before her gaze settled on a too familiar picture frame. I sigh and stood going over before gently handing it to her. She took it and stared for a moment and looked up at me.

_'Are they your parents?'_

I manage a smile and nod. "That's my mom," I reply. "She was killed by a Firebender when I was seven."

_'You look like her,'_ Korra noted.

"My dad tells me that all the time." She nodded her head and I sat down next to her. "Do you remember your parents?"

The Waterbender's face saddened, handing me the picture frame shaking her head. I placed a hand over hers and she sighed looking up at me.

'_I don't remember anything before the explosion,'_ she admitted. _'The only family I've ever had are Mako and Bolin. They're the only family I want or need.'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head._ 'It's okay.'_

"Can I ask you something?" I began carefully. The brunette nodded and I managed a sheepish smile. "How did you and Mako end up together? I mean...isn't he like a brother to you, like Bolin?"

Korra laughed. _'Mako was my big overprotective brother most of my life,'_ she answered. _'But as I grew older I realized my feelings for him weren't that of a sibling and one day I kissed him. He was surprised but I was more surprised when he kissed me back.'_ A smile. _'We've been together ever since.'_

"He's very protective of you, isn't he?" Of course I already knew that. He always treated me like I was dangerous to the younger girl.

_'When I was younger I was bullied both at school and on the streets,'_ Korra began._ 'Outside of him and Bolin I didn't really have friends until you.'_ I smiled and she did as well. _'So he's having a hard time getting used to you but he will. He loves me enough to.'_

"I'd never do anything to hurt you," I told her. "I promise."

Korra's smile widened._ 'Ill hold you to that.'_

* * *

Mako's POV

I smiled when I heard Korra laugh.

After a long day of work we had both come home to find the apartment empty, Bolin probably still practicing. I asked Korra to stay and get ready so we could go out while I went to get my brother.

He was coming down from the gym and I asked him to shower and change because we were going out. I could see the confusion on his face but he didn't question it. Once we were all ready, I took the Waterbender's hand and led her outside.

Her eyes lit up when we turned the block, heading towards the movie theater. My brother smile as well, starting a conversation with Korra while asking her what movie she wanted to see. Earlier I had passed by on my way to pick up the brunette and asked what movies were on with subtitles. Usually there were only a handful and they'd last weeks so if we came often we'd be stuck watching the same film. But today the man had told me they'd added a new movie so I decided to have a night out with my brother and girlfriend.

Halfway through the movie I knew I had made the right choice. My brother was gobbling up the popcorn but we didn't mind, knowing this was one of the rare times he got some. Korra leaned her head against my shoulder and I smiled kissing the top of her head as I continued to watch the film. These were the nights that reminded me how much I loved family, and how much I loved her.

* * *

Amon's POV

I studied the raven haired girl standing in front of me. Despite having been called to my office she did not seem the least bit nervous. Whenever I asked to speak to a fellow Equalist about their relationships with Benders they'd tremble in fear, but not my business partner's daughter. She was a true heiress, standing tall and proud yet knowing her place in my movement.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she finally asked.

I nodded. "I have been told that you have been spending a lot of your time with a Bender," I began. "She participates in that...sport."

"With all due respect, sir, I am free to spend my time with whomever I please."

"What is so special about this Bender that would cause you to betray your brothers and sisters?"

Her jaw clenched. "I'm not betraying anyone." Not yet, anyway.

"She's a Bender. They all are." It wasn't just one Bender she had been socializing with, it was three, the Waterbender and those two boys she lived with.

"Not all Benders are evil. I've never thought that."

"But up until now you've never had anything to do with them." And rightfully so. She didn't answer. "So I'll ask again, what is so special about her?"

Still nothing, just silence. I already knew the reason and I would be lying if it didn't annoy and make me bristle. Of all the arrogance. The Bender was special and she knew that.

"You know, the park was probably not the most...appropriate place for you and her to go if you wanted privacy," I began casually watching as her eyes widened ever so slightly. Finally, the emotion I wanted. "One of my men happened to be passing by -"

"You've had me followed?" her voice sounded outraged but I could also hear the tremble in it. She was afraid and with good reason.

"- And he reported seeing something rather interesting," I continued as if I hadn't been interrupted. I leaned closer to her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have them all slaughtered right now."

"She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She exists. That Bender is the very bane of my movement," I answered. "She's...defective but I've seen her Bend and she is just like the rest of them. Dangerous." Damaged or not, the Avatar could cause serious problems later on down the road. I couldn't have that.

"Korra isn't dangerous," she defended, and I saw her straighten, not backing down. "If anything she's suffered as much as me have."

"She's in my way and I will remove her."

I saw her waver, her fists clenching and then she looked down, shaking her head. After a moment she looked back up and the only thing left of her was desperation. "I'll do anything you want," she finally said. "I'll spy on her. I'll tell you what she can do just please...don't hurt her or her family."

I grinned triumphantly behind the mask. "That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

__**A/N: IMPORTANT! Hello everyone, here's the latest chapter of Silent Sound. I just wanted to let you know that I would be putting this story on a temporary hold. My CO-Author and I are going to be focusing on my Criminal Minds story since it is almost done to bring to you a new story that is a first for us both. A Korrasami fanfic. Again, its only a temporary hold so we'll get back to this story soon. Enjoy, Read and Review! **__


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello everyone, we are back! Here's the next ch for Silent Sound. My co author and I, BG-13 started up another story-Titanium. It is our first KORRASAMI story so please check it out, its on my profile. Also, don't forget about High Seas. Read and Review :)_**

* * *

Korra's POV

I looked up to see Kuvira facing ahead, still trying to ignore me as she walked me home. It had become a routine of sorts since Toph had started to train me and I knew she was less than happy about it.

The old Earthbending master demanded I show up almost everyday to get more in touch with my surroundings. I started to tune in more to the vibrations that people and things gave off, their sounds I guess. The legendary Beifong said that once I started my Airbending training things would come more naturally but I couldn't right now. I had school, training with her and ProBending. Semi finals were in two weeks and I had been doing a lot of training with Mako and Bolin.

We were just turning the corner into the alley when I stopped, tilting my head to the side. The Metalbender turned around raising a brow at me before she got into a stance. I turned around to see masked people running towards us and I jumped back, using my Earthbendig. Kuvira started to fight off our attackers and I did the same, mostly dodging their attacks and kicking them away from me.

I saw Kuvira jerk away from one of the masked people, her arm hanging limp. My eyes widened as realization hit me. They were Chi Blockers, Equalists.

I fought harder knowing that if we didn't get out of here now, we might not be getting out at all. But too soon the Metalbender fell and I felt them hit my back and arms, making me crumble to my knees. Two of them held me by the arms, pulling my head back so I could see the entrance of the alley. My eyes widened in fear when a masked man stepped towards me.

Amon.

I closed my eyes trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. A hand gripped my chin, moving it around so that I would open my eyes but I didn't budge. Next thing I knew my head snapped to the side and I felt my lip split, finally forcing my eyes to open, meeting the masked man's gaze. If he was talking I couldn't hear what he was saying and hopefully he'd let me be because of this.

But then I saw him lower his hood, his hand going to the back of his head and the mask slipped off revealing a large and angry burn across his face. As if the mask wasn't terrifying enough.

"I know who you are, Avatar," he said as I watched his lips move. He pulled my hair back again when I tried looking away. "I know about your condition and I want you to read my lips, carefully."

He smiled and I could feel myself panic the more he looked at me. What did he want? How did he find out about me?

"I could take your Bending right now," Amon continued. "But I won't." I didn't know if I should be relieved or terrified. "I have a plan and I'm saving you for last."

His head tilted to the side, looking over to Kuvira. If she was telling him something I couldn't see, his grip not wavering.

"You're no match for me, child. Nothing more than a toy that doesn't function properly." He leaned in close and I felt myself shake despite myself. "Once my plan is carried out I will come back for you and I will destroy you."

The revolutionist let go of me and so did the two people holding me up, causing me to slump to the floor. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing they would just leave and when I opened them they were gone. I took in deep shaky breaths, the feeling in my arms and legs slowly returning.

I sat up, wrapping my arms around myself as I looked around the alley, no trace of the masked man and his Equalist army. A hand landed on my shoulder and I cringed before looking up to see Kuvira. The Chi Blocking effect had faded for her already as well. She didn't do anything at first as she waited and I could feel myself go numb. I was vaguely aware of her helping me stand.

We continued on our way and when we arrived in the attic I went past the two brothers, dropping my gym bag and backpack on the floor on my way to my room. I changed, feeling the bruises start to form and I sat on the bed, not looking at anything in particular, replaying what just happened in my head over and over again.

Mako knelt down next to the bed, his hand going to cup my cheek, his lips moving but I couldn't read what he was saying. My eyes began to water and I choked on a sob before the crying came. He pulled me towards him and I gripped his shirt as I cried and screamed into his shoulder, the damn finally breaking.

* * *

Mako's POV

I gave Korra's temple a gentle kiss as I stood to leave for work. Spirits knew that I didn't want to leave her, especially after seeing that she had hardly slept at night, waking up every couple of hours screaming because of what had happened the night before.

Last night I had opened the door for her and Kuvira to find out they had been ambushed on their way here. I was furious and I had snapped at the Metalbender, demanding to know what had happened.

The adoptive Beifong remained stoic as she revealed what had happened, telling me about Amon's threat and knowledge on who Korra was. I cursed under my breath. I knew this would happen. Too many people knew about her and it was only a matter of time before others found out who she was. Kuvira watched as the Waterbender went up stairs before apologizing, and I could even hear the sincerity in her voice.

I asked my brother to look after her and see if he could get her to eat something though I doubted it. All she had done was cry and sob and I wanted nothing more than beat the crap out of the masked bastard.

That's all I like think about while I was work, letting out huge amounts of electricity with my Lightningbending. A couple of hours later I saw my brother walk in the factory and over to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Where's Korra?"

"I tried giving her something to eat but she threw it all up," he answered worriedly. "She keeps asking for you."

"You left her alone?"

He shook his head. "Asami came by when she didn't go to class and I asked her to stay while I came to talk to you."

I sighed irritably and grabbed my jacket, making my way out when I heard Zeng call my name. I growled and turned around to meet my supervisor.

"Where do you think you're going?" the large man asked. "Your shift isn't over."

"Korra is sick," I tried to explain, hoping that her cut me some slack. "She's asking for me, I need to be with her."

"Well I need you here. Get back to your post."

I could feel my patience wear thin. "I've never asked for a day off, I stay when you ask me to. Just give me the rest of the day and I'll be back-"

"No. Get back to your post." My jaw clenched and I felt my hands then into fists before I turned away, Bolin doing the same. "If you leave don't come back tomorrow, Mako."

I stopped but shook my head leaving the factory. Soon we arrived back home and I could hear the Waterbender's sobs and screams. Quickly I went upstairs to her room, seeing the Sato girl there with her, holding a trash can as my girlfriend emptied her stomach.

I went over, lifting her up and holding her tightly against my chest, rocking her back and forth like I used to when we were younger and was hungry or hurt.

"Is there anything you need?" Asami asked. "Anything I can do?"

"Leave," I told her, looking up to meet her gaze. "I think you've done enough."

"What are you-"

I scoffed and shook my head. "You're telling me that this is a coincidence? That you finding out about Korra's title and her getting ambushed aren't connected?

"Mako," Bolin interjected. He didn't approve of my treatment towards the heiress.

"I care about Korra."

I shook my head, focusing my attention on the sobbing girl in my arms. She didn't move at first but then reluctantly put the trash can down and grabbed her purse, sparing us one last glance before leaving. I kissed the top of Korra's head, rubbing gentle circles with my thumb on her back so she'd relax and it seemed to work.

"What are we going to do?" Bolin asked quietly after a moment.

I sighed, knowing what he meant. I had lost my job and we both knew Korra's income wouldn't be enough. We would be getting paid for our winnings soon but that would go for the rent and finishing paying off the uniforms. I kissed the top of my girlfriend's head as she finally managed to catch a wink of sleep.

"We'll figure something out," I answered. "We always do."

* * *

Bolin's POV

I went up the steps to our room feeling beyond tired. Ever since Korra was ambushed by Amon four nights ago she had been restless. My brother had suggested I take over her shifts at Narook's while she got better and the owner of the restaurant didn't mind, always asking about her. It was worrisome to see my little sister like that, not really sleeping, not eating either, and whenever she did eat it came back up soon after.

Last night after my shift I had gone to visit Kya and she'd come by to check up on her, connecting the Waterbender to an IV bag so she wouldn't dehydrate.

This is why I was surprised when I opened the door and found her sound asleep. My brother was sitting up, leaning against the headboard as he read a book, his free hand rubbing gentle circles on the brunette's back. Korra was laying with half her body on top of him, her head on the middle of his chest and hand gripping his shirt.

"How long has she been asleep for?" I asked quietly.

"Almost three hours," Mako answered with a smile. That was the most she'd slept after the attack. "She hasn't moved since."

I nodded my head, lifting the blanket to cover them both. My brother's attention and care was completely on Korra, on making her feel better. But once she was better we both knew that we were going to be in a difficult position with money. I had started to look for a job but so far...nothing.

"You got her to eat something," I noted as I saw the plate with a half eaten piece of toast.

"Just a few bites but she held it down," Mako answered, his hands running through her loose hair.

I managed a small smile watching as she slept, hoping she would be better soon. Her homework was piling up and we all knew how serious she was about school, having only a few classes left. I sighed after a moment, laying down on my own bed and passing out.

* * *

Asami's POV

I huffed as I looked at my beat up car, not able get Korra's scared image out of my head.

After Amon had found out about my relationship with her and her abilities, he had forced me to tell him anything I knew about my friend. I scoffed. Friend. I certainly didn't feel like the Waterbender's friend. I had betrayed her, caused her unnecessary pain...but then again I knew what would have happened if I didn't tell Amon what he wanted to know. He would have killed her and the brothers and I couldn't have their deaths on my conscience. Not that my betrayal was an easier burden to carry.

I slammed the vehicle repeatedly with the crow bar, unsatisfied as I heard the metal bend and the glass break. It was the latest model but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was let my frustration.

I had gone visit Korra a few days ago only to find her screaming and throwing up. Bolin was with her and I could see how worried he was as he tried to communicate with her but she wouldn't read his lips or hand signals. All she did was call out for the Firebender and I'd offered to stay while he went to get him. When he arrived he had been quick to ask me to leave, accusing me of causing his girlfriend's condition.

If he only knew.

I threw the crowbar across the room, exhausted from my tantrum but knowing I wasn't done just yet.

"I thought I might find you here," a strange distorted voice said.

I looked up to find the Waterbender at the garage entrance, a small smile on her face. "Korra! Hi," I greeted, walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

_'Better, thank you,'_ she signed now that she had my attention. I watched as she looked around at the dented car. _'What happened there?'_

I looked away, cleaning my hands with a rag. "Nothing I can't fix," I answered, not wanting her to know it had been my fault.

I took a moment to examine her as she explored my workshop. There was still some black under her eyes and she looked a bit dehydrated but otherwise well.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked. "Mako's probably looking for you."

_'He brought me here,'_ Korra answered, lowering her gaze. _'He's looking for a job with Bolin.'_

My brow furrowed. "Didn't you say he-"

_'He lost his job after he left in the middle of his shift to take care of me,'_ she revealed. _'He brought me here so I wouldn't be alone. I don't want to be alone.'_

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, everything is going to be okay," I tried reassuring. "There are plenty of jobs in the city. I'm sure they'll find something."

The brunette sighed and nodded, not looking as optimistic. And I thought I couldn't feel anymore guilty.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I nuzzled my head against Mako's chest. He ran his hand up and down my back, trying to coax me to sleep. The semi-finals were next week but things weren't looking good. If money was tight before...now it was even worse. We'd already had a couple of hungry nights though Asami brought takeout every chance she got.

She was out of town for the weekend and although she offered to bring some groceries I had declined, knowing how my boyfriend would take it. He wasn't exactly thrilled when the heiress brought food but hunger was a powerful force and I'd get him to eat after she had left, reminding him he needed his strength for job hunting. I felt so guilty that he'd lost his job at the factory after working there for nearly a decade.

I could feel my stomach growl and Mako made a flame appear in his palm, looking at me with a concern. I gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know I was okay. He put the flame out and ran his fingers through my hair, soothing me to sleep.

The next day I left early for school, going to the park to catch a few fish for Naga and Pabu, plus a couple for the brothers and I. Narook had offered to give me some fried rice and at least we wouldn't go to sleep hungry again.

"Brought you a bagel," the heiress greeted with a smile when I walked in.

I smiled and took the piece of bread, nibbling on it as we waited for class to start. Finals were here and I had been doing my best to study.

The heiress asked that I wait for her as Opal came in, greeting her and moving a seat over like instructed. I took a deep breath as the test was passed to me before starting. Didn't seem too hard.

"How's the job hunting going?" Asami asked as we walked towards Narook's. The test hadn't been a piece of cake and we'd finished rather quickly.

_'Not too well,'_ I admitted solemnly. _'They haven't had any luck.'_

She nodded her head. "You know, I was thinking maybe they'd like to work in my dad's company. We have pretty good salaries."

My eyes lit up._ 'Really?'_

Asami smiled. "Really."

I felt myself smile before I sighed. Mako wouldn't like that. He didn't want to be anyone's charity case. I didn't think this qualified but he'd never accept.

_'I'll talk to Bo about it,'_ I said after a moment. _'Mako...I don't think he'd like the idea.'_

"He doesn't like me much, does he?"

I shook my head. _'It just takes him a while to warm up to people. But you're my friend, I already told him you'd never hurt me.'_

Asami smiled thinly, giving me a hug which I returned. At least now Bo would have a job and things could get a little better.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello everyone, we are back! Here's the next ch for Silent Sound. My co author and I, BG-13 started up another story-Titanium. It is our first KORRASAMI story so please check it out, its on my profile. Also, don't forget about High Seas. Read and Review :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hello everyone so here's the next ch! Please don't forget to check out The High Season BG-13's profile and don't forget to thank her. Also, for you Korrasami fans there is Titanium in my profile. Check both stories out! Read and Review! _**

* * *

Lin's POV

I sighed as I watched the Waterbender sleep on my cot, my coat covering her. After she'd gotten off work she had walked here with the Sato heiress at her Firebending boyfriend's request. I had taken her to the training quarters to practice some Metalbending and had her spar with some of my cadets. She had a lot of power, that much was certain though she held it back. The kid easily took down all the cadets and barely broke a sweat. Once I ordered them to keep their mouths shut about her being able to Bend more than one element I asked Saikhan to bring the both of us some food.

She told me, or rather wrote, about how my mother drilled her during practice. I told her that's just how she was and that I'd be surprised if I heard different. I asked her about her getting ambushed and I could see the fear and panic in her eyes so I decided to change the topic, asking her about school. I saw her start to dose off soon after and I asked her to lay down. Now, a little past midnight, I was wondering where the hell the brothers were.

There was a knock on the door before the Firebender came in, looking at me apologetically. I raised a brow as I saw him covered in soot, probably got a job in the mines, the most dangerous job around here. The kid had told me about him losing his job and I knew he was desperate, just not that much.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. "They asked me to stay late and-"

"How would you like a job as a bodyguard?" I asked cutting him off.

He blinked. "What?"

"Korra needs someone who's going to be with her," I began. "As the Avatar she needs protection, you can provide that."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Yes or no. Pick one."

"I accept but under one condition." I raised a brow. "You let me help out here during the day when Korra's busy. I'm not going to get paid to do what I've done for fifteen years."

I nodded. "Agreed."

He went over to the sleeping Waterbender and gently shook her awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly as he helped her out her parka on. I offered to take them home and we were just leaving the station when the other brother showed up.

"Sorry I'm late!" he apologized. "I was making sure I didn't make a mistake in the inventory I did today."

I rolled my eyes and asked them all to get in the car, driving to the arena. I looked at the kid through the mirror, watching her fall back to sleep, her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her protectively. I had been thinking about assigning someone to watch her after the ambush but seeing that the Firebender spent most of his time with her...he would do.

I wouldn't let Amon get to her again.

* * *

Korra's POV

I smiled against Mako's lips as he kissed me. Our last match had gone well and we were more than ready for finals but for now we had a two week break for the holidays.

Since all three of us were working now, money was less of an issue and we were able to buy a couple of things we had desperately needed like blankets for the cold winter. Today we were finishing putting up decorations, which we did every year mainly for me. Bolin and Mako said that I'd always get excited for Christmas time so they always made a celebration out of the holiday.

The Firebender wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck as I hung the ornaments on the small tree. We had invited everyone over for a little dinner, just some hot chocolate and fresh baked cookies that my boyfriend and I'd made.

The door opened and Narook came in, bringing a tray of his famous macaroons, Toza grumbling behind him. Mako raised a brow and I simply smiled, giving him a kiss before I spotted the heiress. I asked her to come inside and she abided, placing a gift under the tree.

I asked her to sit down and we started to chat, talking about what she had planned during the break, if she would be going away to meet her dad. She said she wouldn't so I asked her to stay the night which she agreed to.

I looked up to see Kuvira and Su come in followed by Lin, Opal, and the twins. The adoptive Beifong greeted me and asked how I was doing before going to Su's side. I smiled. Guess I had grown on her.

Once Kya arrived we started handing out refreshments and she asked that I go during the week to get some tests done. I frowned but she said it was nothing to be afraid of.

My boyfriend kissed my temple and I leaned back against him as I looked around, watching everyone have a good time. He handed me a box and I looked up.

"Open it," he encouraged.

I handed him my cup and undid the wrapping paper. I blinked as I stared at the piece of silver, lifting it out of the box as I read the engraving on the back of the heart shaped pendent: M &amp; K. I smiled and looked up at my boyfriend, giving him a deep kiss before asking him to put it on. Asami and Su commented on how pretty the necklace was.

Too soon everyone started to leave, having other arrangements to go to as well. I thanked everyone for coming before letting out a sigh and staring to clean.

_'Did you like it?'_ Mako asked with a grin.

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I loved it," I managed to say.

He chuckled and kiss me before I handed him his gift. The Firebender smiled when he opened it and placed the watch on his wrist.

"I've been meaning to get one of these," he commented.

_'I know, that's why I got it.'_ He laughed and I did the same._ 'Asami is sleeping over. I hope you don't mind. We're having a slumber party.'_

_'A slumber party?_' he asked. I grinned and nodded causing him to laugh. _'Don't stay up too late.'_

_'Can't promise anything.'_

His arms wrapped around me again, stealing another kiss. '"Merry Christmas, Korra."

I smiled and kissed him. Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

Mako's POV

I quickly wiped the table down, trying to clean as best I could though I knew it was in vain. It was New Year's Eve and Narook's was full. The restaurant owner had given Korra the day off but she didn't want him to be alone, knowing how busy it got. So Bolin and I both decided to offer our help. That way the three of us would be spending New Years together.

Someone in the TV announced the countdown and I grabbed the Waterbender by the waist, getting her to stop for a moment. She laughed when I started to give her neck kisses, squirming in my hold. I signaled her to look at the screen and she did. Once it hit midnight I gave her a deep kiss and the people around us started to clap causing me to chuckle. My girlfriend blushed a bright red when I told her what everyone was doing.

Bolin came over and hugged us, lifting the brunette up from the ground. Once that was over, we went back to our jobs and an hour later the restaurant finally closed. We all did our best cleaning up and when we finished my brother announced he would be going to a party and wouldn't be back until later. I nodded my head and asked him to be careful as I mounted Naga.

When we arrived Korra went upstairs to our room and took off her shirt, grabbing my old long sleeve hoodie. I wrapped my arms around her waist, giving her shoulder blade a kiss. I saw her smile before she turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a chaste kiss. I grinned and leaned my forehead against hers.

Spirits, she was just perfect.

* * *

Asami's POV

I ducked as Korra sent a kick my way.

We had been sparring for the last hour, neither of us willing to throw in the towel just yet. She had come over to spend some time with me since her boyfriend and brother had work. The Earthbender turned out to be very cautious in everything he did and I could tell my father was impressed. He had briefly met the Waterbender earlier today and had managed a smile in her direction before heading inside, reminding me he had work to do. As always.

I stepped to the side when she threw a punch and turned to give her back a kick, earning a yelp from her. I immediately stopped, going to her and asking if she was okay. She took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down.

"Let me take a look," I said sitting down with her.

I lifted up her shirt, my brow furrowing when I spotted the oddest mark on her back. There was a maroon stain, right on the base of her spine. My fingers brushed the odd birthmark earning a shudder from her.

_'It's sensitive,'_ she signed when I lowered her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I apologized. "Have you always had it?"

The Waterbender nodded. _'Mako says I have.'_

I hummed in response. "Why haven't you gone to see if maybe someone could treat it?"

She waved her hand dismissively. _'It only hurts when someone touches it.'_

I sighed and nodded, asking her if she wanted something to eat. She nodded and offered to cook at her apartment and I happily obliged. It would be fun to make some food instead of having it served.

We went back to her place and I helped her cut up the salad while she made the spaghetti. Once everything was ready she asked me to wait in the living room while she went upstairs. I smiled when she came back down with a box in her hand.

_'What's this?_' she asked sitting down next to me.

"It's a music box," I replied with a smile, opening it. A soft tune began to play as the figure twirled in the middle. Korra titled her head to the side and I sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have given you this."

'Its fine. I like it. Just wish I could hear it.'

My lips twitched into a smile. "You will," I said. "That's why I gave it to you. So when you get your hearing aid, you can hear it."

Korra smiled and hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace. One day she'd hear. I just knew it.

* * *

Korra's POV

I curled up next to Mako, pressing my face against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, trying to warm me with his chi and tightly wrapping the blankets around the both of us.

It was supposed to be one of the coldest nights the city'd had. Narook had let me go home early when he saw all the snow falling. The Firebender had just arrived and he wrapped his scarf around my neck, helping me get up on Naga before hopping on behind me.

Now that we were home, I was still trying to get warm. Slowly I felt his heat creep over me and I started to get drowsy, my eyes lulling shut.

At first all I could see was darkness, but then my eyes opened once more and I found myself in Spirit World, like I did almost every night. I stood up and started to walk around, enjoying the view.

"Raava, who was the first Avatar?" I asked out loud as I looked at the fields of flowers.

"A very kind and brave man named Wan," she answered.

"Will I ever meet him?"

"Perhaps."

I nodded and smiled when I spotted a familiar figure, waving. I walked through the meadow, laughing when I saw all sorts of creatures and Spirits start to follow me until I reached the twelve year old.

"Hey, Korra," Jinora greeted. "Ready to go see Iroh?"

I smiled and nodded, following her to the forest. I loved coming to the Spirit World.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I smiled as I danced to an unheard tune with my wife.

I'd arrived from a council meeting to find the room dimly lit, a table set for two in the middle.

The council and President Raiko thought it would be best if I could stay a bit longer to help with the current Equalist crisis. I knew Senna didn't like being here and in all honesty neither did I. The city had too many memories and it had taken me years to put them behind me. But Katara insisted. So we stayed.

My wife smiled at me as I stood by the door and took my hand, leading me to the table. I gave her forehead a kiss and pulled the chair back so she would sit down. So she hadn't forgotten. Today was our anniversary and I had planned on taking her out to a restaurant but the meeting had gone longer than expected.

"You remembered," I commented with a smile as she served the food.

"How could I forget?"

My smiled widened and I reached inside my coat, taking out a box and handing it to her. Senna smiled and opened it, revealing a diamond and sapphire bracelet which she quickly clasped on.

We ate dinner and talked, and I complemented her cooking skills as always. When we finished I stood, holding my hand out and asking her to dance with me. She gladly did, her hands on my shoulders as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Dinner was wonderful," I whispered to her. "I love you, Senna."

My wife smiled broadly giving me a kiss. "And I love you," she answered before pulling away to go to the table. "But we have to hurry up. We haven't picked up Korra yet."

A wave of sadness hit me, but I smiled and helped her clear the table. A moment of clarity, that's all it had been. Just a moment and the fog returned.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Here's the latest chapter folks, enjoy! Don't forget to check out Titanium and The High Seas please! Read and Review! **_

* * *

Korra's POV

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the platform, Tahno smirking as he did the same.

The championship match was finally here. The brothers and I had trained for weeks to make sure we were at the top of our game. But of course that didn't really matter today. The Wolfbats had been throwing nothing but cheap shots in our direction and the ref seemed to be blind to it, or had been paid well. Mako was furious when the Waterbending slime-ball had tossed Bolin out of the ring with a waterball with earth chunks in it, leaving the both of us. It would have been a knock out if my boyfriend hadn't tossed me back in the ring, letting me throw a waterwhip that caught the pale eyed Bender off guard, tossing him back two zones.

Now, a dozen of cheap shots later we were in a tie breaker round. The match wouldn't be decided on this but it would help us get closer to the win. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It was times like this that being deaf came in handy, at least I wouldn't be able to hear the crowd.

"Come on, little deaf girl," Tahno taunted. "Give me your best shot."

My eyes narrowed slightly and we began to circle each other. The Wolfbat sent a waterwhip at me which I easily dodged before punching forward. He skidded backwards, using his arms to balance himself before glaring at me. I smiled at that and waited for him to attack before swinging my arm forward, a powerful waterwhip following and effectively knocking him off the platform. I smiled and looked down at my boyfriend who helped me down and hugged me tightly.

We got back into our positions before Mako grabbed me and knelt down on the floor, trying to shield me. I blinked before looking around, seeing people run as well as a fire that had broken out on the bleachers. I looked up and saw people come down on ropes, my eyes widening in fear when I spotted a too familiar figure.

Amon.

I stood, looking around before a loud explosion knocked me back and into the water. I pressed my hands against my ears as I sank down, flashes of the day I had gone deaf hitting me at full force as my ears rung. I felt someone grab my waist and raise me up. When we reached the surface I gasped and whimpered, trying to get the noise out of my head. Bolin lifted me out of the water and I screwed my eyes shut, praying to the Spirits for the pounding to go away.

'Everything is alright, Korra,' Raava soothed. 'You are not in danger.'

I took in a shuddering breath, slowly opening my eyes to see Bo and Mako talking with each other. I blinked, trying to focus on what they were saying. The arena was on fire. It was burning down. I touched my ear to see blood and suddenly I remembered.

Naga. Pabu. They were in the apartment.

Before they could do anything I was getting on the elevator and inside our changing area. I ran last everyone, struggling to get by them because I was running in the opposite direction. There were flames everywhere and I could feel the heat as I ran to my home. When I reached it, I ran upstairs willing the flames away from me and going inside to find my polar bear dog and fire ferret not alone.

"We have to get out of here," I saw Asami say.

I nodded my head turning around to see that the flames had already engulfed the staircase. I backed away, my hand going to my neck before realizing I wasn't wearing my necklace. I quickly went into my room and grabbed my bag, placing the music box with my necklace in it.

The heiress grabbed me by the shoulders making me look at her. "We have to get out."

I nodded my head, going over to the windows. I took a deep breath, looking around before grabbing a chair and using it to the break the glass. I looked down to see a crowd and took a deep breath.

Grabbing Asami's hand and helped her on Naga along with Pabu. Once that was done I looked over at the bay and pulled water from there, bringing it to the window and freezing it. I coughed, the smoke becoming more unbearable but got on my polar bear dog and went down the side and into the bay.

* * *

Mako's POV

I held Korra as we watched the firefighters put out the fire that had engulfed the arena.

After she had taken off, Bolin and I had tried to go after her only to be stopped by officers and dragged out of the building. The amount of relief that I'd felt when I'd seen her and Naga slide down the bridge she had made was indescribable.

I'dq helped her get to shore and hugged her tightly, wrapping my wool blanket around her before noticing the heiress next to her. She hadn't said anything to me, simply stood there and I'd whispered a thank you, knowing she'd had to have helped the brunette get out.

I looked down at Korra and noticed the bleeding in her ears. I gently nudged her towards an ambulance where she was checked for burns along with the Sato girl. The paramedics wanted to take the Waterbender to the hospital to check on her ears and I nodded my head, getting into the back and holding her hand.

We arrived and found Kya who immediately turned her attention to the dark skinned girl and started to run some tests on her ears.

Korra shook her head, signing that they were sensitive and hurt. The healer sighed and brought out some scrubs for us to change into for the time being.

I watched the heiress talk to Kya but didn't think anything of it, my attention completely on my girlfriend. My brother asked if he should go back and see if he could salvage anything from the apartment but I shook my head. Everything had burned, I wouldn't be surprised if the building had collapsed after we left.

For the next few days we stayed in Su's home until we could find a place more stable. The Metalbender had been contacted by Lin and she'd happily taken us in, and I was grateful, especially since Korra had been a little withdrawn lately.

She didn't seem to be in the mood to do anything but Bolin managed to get her to smile once in a while. I sighed and took a deep breath, giving her forehead a kiss and letting her know I'd be back later.

Butakha wanted to talk to the captains of the ProBending teams to talk about what would happen now. The arena was completely destroyed and would be demolished because it was a hazard. I walked in and waited.

Soon the man came in and explained to us that there would be building another arena in two years time but for those who wanted to continue doing the sport they could do so in the Fire Nation. I patiently waited until he finished before getting up to ask him about our match.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well considering all the cheap shots Tahno's team gave us, shouldn't we be declared the winners."

"Is this about the jackpot money?" he asked. I nodded and he chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, kid, but how do you think we're rebuilding the arena?"

My jaw clenched. "That money is ours."

"No it's not. There was no winner declared, so the money belongs to me." Butakha patted my shoulder. "Sorry kid."

"She's supposed to be able to hear with that," I said.

"What?"

"The jackpot money was so Korra would hear again. You can't do this."

"Sorry, Mako. I'm a business man, not a charity."

I didn't even realize I hit him until the other ProBenders were pulling me back. The man cursed and he tried to return the punch but he never touched me. Next thing I knew I was being thrown in a cell and I slammed my hand against the wall, resting my forehead on my arm, my shoulders shaking.

I'd failed. Again.

* * *

Asami's POV

I took a deep breath as I applied makeup to the bruise on my jaw.

_Last week I had arrived at an Equalist meeting to be greeted by my comrades. To say they looked pissed was putting things lightly and when I noticed Amon wasn't present, I started to get a bit nervous. I knew what came next wouldn't end well for me._

_The day before I had gone to watch Korra Pro-Bend, knowing what would happen. We had received orders to plant small bombs under our seat to get the fire started. I activated mine before remembering the animals in the attic. I immediately went upstairs and tried to coax the beast out the door with little success until the Waterbender arrived. I knew the orders we had but I just...I couldn't leave Naga and Pabu to burn._

_"Are you a traitor, Sato?" one of the men asked. "We saw what you did yesterday."_

_"She's always with the Avatar," Elaine added. I stood and tried to back away from them only to bump into Ralph who pushed me onto the floor. I sat up, watching as everyone surrounded me._

_"Maybe after this, you'll reconsider what side you're on."_

_The fist kick was probably the worst. It landed on my lower back, making me turn to the side upon impact. I tried curling into a ball to protect myself but people were grabbing and pulling my hair, making sure I felt every single hit. After what seemed an eternity they stopped and stepped away from me. I got up to my knees, intending to stand up before I felt a kick to the stomach lift me off the ground and I fell back to the ground, my body protesting any further movement._

_And then I was left alone, my face in a puddle of blood from my split lip._

Now a week later I still had bruises and other lacerations all over my body and face. Amon had talked to me shortly after my beating, reminding me of who I was and how I shouldn't forget our deal. I tensed, telling him I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Don't test my patience, Miss Sato," was all the revolutionist had said.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the box from my bed, heading to Suyin's home. Korra had been staying there since the fire but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She missed her home, and I was partly responsible for what happened so I decided to get her the one thing that could make her happy.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down on the bed. "How are you?"

_'Fine,'_ she signed.

"Where's Mako?" I asked.

_'Doing community service with Beifong.'_

I furrowed my brow. "What? Why?"

The Waterbender lowered her gaze, shifting uncomfortably. _'He got in a fight because of me.'_ She shrugged halfheartedly. _'He always gets into fights because of me.'_

I placed a hand over hers. "He cares about you. I do too. I'd fight anyone for you."

She managed a small smile at that before titling her head curiously. The brunette reached out and touched my cheek, making me wince._ 'What happened there?'_

I managed a smile. "Sparring accident," I replied but I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Anyways I brought you something today."

_'What is it?'_

I took a deep breath. "I...I just thought... I know how much effort you guys put toward getting the money," I began. "And I... Well I..."

_'Yes?'_

"I just don't think it's fair that after everything, you can't get the one thing you want. And I know you don't mind being deaf, in fact you seem to do just fine." She did, sometimes I had a hard time believing she was deaf, considering how confident she was in herself. "But I just... Here..."

I handed her the box and she opened it, taking the lid off, studying the contents. '_You bought me a-'_

"I know I should have asked if you minded but I wanted to do this for you," I said. "You're my friend..." I shook my head. "I actually made it for you, it's designed for your hearing capability which I got from Kya, your doctor."

_'You did this, for me?'_ Korra asked.

I nodded my head and she threw her arms around me, holding me tightly.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't help but fidget as I waited for Kya to come in.

Asami had given me a hearing aid, well made one for me so I could hear again. I impatiently waited for Mako to get home to tell him the news and he picked me up and spun me around, giving me kisses before looking at the devices. He had immediately called Kya and now, a day later, I was at the clinic waiting to have them put in. Bolin had called the heiress at my boyfriend's request and he had let Lin know as well.

His hand held mine and I managed a smile just as the older Waterbender came in. She started by telling me what to expect as she examined my hearing aids. It would feel uncomfortable at first but that was normal, too much noise could be painful or distracting for me, being able to hear meant that I needed speech therapy, and that I should take things slow overall.

I nodded my head in understanding and she picked up the devices and started to insert them. I jerked my head when I felt a cable go inside my ear and she stopped to let me know everything was okay. I bit my lip as I waited, trying to get my mind off the whole thing. I was scared about being able to hear. Would I like it? Would it really hurt? It had been so long.

Finally she pulled back and asked everyone to be quiet as she faced me, her hands pressing something on the hearing aids. She stepped back and signed that they were on, and asked if I could hear anything.

I blinked and waited, not hearing anything at first. But then I started to register this odd sound, a soft patting. I got up from the bed, trying to investigate what it was or if it was just my mind playing tricks. I ended up at the window and saw droplets of water hitting the glass, the sound getting slightly louder. My brow furrowed. What was that?

"It's rain," I heard someone say, making me jump a little.

I turned to see my Firebender standing next to me, a soft smile on his face. I blinked and looked outside before looking up at him._ 'Say it again,'_ I signed.

"It's rain."

I smiled. _'Say something else.'_

"I love you," he answered with a grin.

My smile widened._ 'I can hear you,'_ I said._ 'I can hear your voice.'_

It was so different from the first time I had heard it. He had been a boy then but now he was a man and it was expected his voice would change. His arm wrapped around me and I returned the embrace.

"Korra?"

That was my name.

I looked over to where everyone else was, trying to figure out who had spoken. Slowly, almost hesitantly the heiress stepped forward. "Korra," she repeated. "It's Asami."

"'Sami," I said in response, my own voice a slurred mess.

"Asami," Mako corrected.

My friend waved her hand dismissively. "You can call me 'Sami. Whatever is easier for you."

"Hey kid," Lin greeted with a small smile as well. I smirked and my brother came over, lifting me off the ground as he held me tightly.

"Korra, you can hear," Bo said. "You can finally hear."

I smiled and nodded. I could hear.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I took a deep breath as I followed my daughter into Narook's.

For some time now Jinora had been communicating with the new Avatar. I was surprised, seeing as no one had come forward for training. My father had perished almost twenty-one years ago, they should have started their Avatar training at sixteen. But my eldest daughter had somehow gotten in contact with them and wanted me to meet the young woman.

I watched her look around before smiling and bolting towards a dark skinned woman. I sighed and followed her, looking around to find Lin. She called me over and asked what I was doing. I told her about my daughter's friendship with the Avatar and the Chief's eyes widened slightly before asking me to take a seat. I raised a brow before doing as I was told. She opened her mouth but my daughter cut her off.

"Dad, I want you to meet Korra," she said bringing over the tan woman.

"Nice to meet you," I told her with a smile.

The brunette smiled as well, doing something with her hands and I frowned, looking at my daughter. "I'm sorry, I don't understand?"

"My name is Korra," the young woman began, her speech slurred. "I'm deaf."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter! Please check out Titanium. Give your love and thanks to BG-13. Check out The High Seas! Read and Review! **_

* * *

Mako's POV

I smiled as I rubbed gentle circles on Korra's back as she slept, trying to get rid of the knots. Her head was nuzzled against my shoulder, arm draped over my chest. I gave her forehead a kiss as I lifted up the blanket, making sure she was warm. We had been living on Air Temple Island for two weeks and things were good.

Tenzin, the Airbending master, had offered us a place to stay after Suyin announced she was going back to Zaofu to take care of some issues. Of course, Bolin and I knew the real reason why we were being offered a place to live. Korra had already mastered three of the elements, air being the only one left. Despite them not having started practice I knew it would be difficult for then both.

When I met the older man, I immediately noticed that he was hesitant with the Waterbender which was reasonable. All of my girlfriend's prior teachers had been hesitant to teach her until they saw her potential. They would be starting next week and I had been praying to the Spirits to let everything go smoothly. I was already on the edge with Tenzin because of the younger girl and mine's sleeping arrangements.

Korra shifted, snuggling closer to me before stilling once more, her head now pressed against my neck. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her know I was there. She had recently started speech therapy and it was going well. The Waterbender had some difficulty with some words but she was slowly getting the hang of things.

For the most part she only used her hearing aid at school and work, and I'd have to admit it was adorable watching her whenever she heard a new noise. But as much as she liked to hear she had also been getting headaches. So whenever she'd get home, like today, I'd lay her down on the bed with me and take out the hearing aids, letting her rest.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I took a deep breath as Korra walked up to the spinning gates. She had been living on the island with the Bending brothers for a little over two weeks but this would be her first Airbending lesson. Lin had suggested giving her some time to adjust to the hearing aids she'd been given. The young Avatar was deaf, a fact I had not known until I'd met her and that made me nervous.

Everyone spoke highly of her, even the Chief of Police which was rare. I personally had not seen her Bend though I knew she had participated in Pro-Bending. What I did know is that she had been raised by the brothers and they had all shared a room for the majority of their lives. The young woman had let me know she wanted to sleep with her boyfriend and at first I had refused but then I saw how they interacted and realized he gave her a form of comfort so I had allowed it.

However, I made it very clear there should be no funny business going on between them and if I noticed anything suspicious I would separate them.

My brow furrowed as Korra arrived, noticing something was missing. "You're not wearing your hearing aid."

She nodded and took out her notepad. _'I don't wear them to practice. They can break and I don't want to risk that.'_

I sighed and nodded, looking at Jinora and Ikki. "Lets get started."

My daughters stepped forward, using their Airbending skills to make the doors spin. I began to explain how an Airbender should move and the point of the exercise when the brunette stepped in front of me and gestured to her lips. I blinked before realizing what she meant, taking a deep breath and starting over again.

"Why don't you give it a try?" I encouraged.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo shouted but of course she didn't hear.

I knelt down to explain to him once more that she was deaf, meaning she couldn't hear no matter how loud he shouted unless she was wearing her hearing aids, which she wasn't. He let out an exasperated sigh and I smiled before looking at her go through the gates.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Jinora commented.

"Talented," I agreed.

However, just as she got half way through she hit a door, making her topple back and hit other doors. I stepped forward, trying to tell her she should slow down.

"Don't-just stay still...no, no, don't move. Korra-"

"She can't hear you, Dad."

I let out a frustrated sigh before slapping my hands together in front of me, stoping the wooden doors from moving. The young Avatar blinked coming over to me, rubbing her head before pulling out her notepad and asking what was wrong.

"Airbending is not something you can force," I began. "If you had listened-"

I stopped myself, trying to calm myself. It wasn't her fault. She was deaf and it wasn't her fault. I looked up at her, my eyes apologetic but she simply studied me.

_'I know I'm not what you expected. But I'm a fast learner, and if you'll just give me the chance, I won't let you down,'_ she wrote, showing me the notepad.

I let a small smile appear, placing a hand on her shoulder before nodding. "Alright then, lets try again."

* * *

Asami's POV

I smiled as Korra read outloud, noticing the vast improvement since she started hearing two months ago. She had very little time on her own now seeing as she was finishing her last semester, was still at Narook's, was started her Airbending training and had speech therapy. It was a lot but the younger woman didn't seem to mind in the least. Well, for the most part. Speaking out loud still wasn't her favorite past time.

"Where is Spot?" the Waterbender began, squishing her words together. "Is he under the staircase? No. Is he..."

"Whoa, slow down," I told her with a chuckle.

The brunette grumbled and I smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sometimes she'd try to read or talk to fast causing her words to become a unrecognizable slurred mess.

_'I don't like how I sound,'_ she signed. _'Can't I just be able to hear and not speak?'_

I shook my head. "It's a work in progress, Korra."

_'I'll never be able to talk like you or Mako.'_ She sighed, shaking her head. _'I'm going to always slur. I hate it.'_

"Maybe you'll talk different but that makes you even more special," I answered squeezing her hand. "And you're already special to all of us."

Korra smiled. _'Can we go now? We're going to be late.'_

"No, we're not. Keep reading."

She sighed in response before picking up the book again. "Is spot under the rug? No."

I smiled.

* * *

Kuvira's POV

The audience roared with applause as I bowed and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

Su had come back to the city a week ago and brought the ballet team for a show. It had been a while since I'd practiced but it only took a few sessions to get back in the rhythm of things.

I had been helping the older Beifong sister train Metalbenders since the attack on Benders was growing in urgency. My surrogate aunt and I had been sort of bonding, something I hadn't expected to do. Lin only seemed to like Opal but I must have grown on her. The Chief of Police often commended me on my skill and I always answered that Su had taught me well, which was true.

I saw the kid in the front row, the Sato heiress with her. She was smiling and clapping and I felt my smile widen just a little. The brunette had taken to following me around whenever she visited the station. It irritated me to no end and I'd usually brush her off but ever since she was able to hear, she'd started making an effort to speak out loud around me. Opal often mentioned the young Avatar preferred to sign but she knew better than do that around me.

I watched as Su came up on stage, smiling in my direction and started to make my way towards her until I saw her stop to greet the kid. My jaw clenched and I turned around to leave, bumping into several other dancers but not caring as I made my way to the balcony.

Of course Su hadn't been smiling at me. She had been looking at the kid, just like everyone else.

I let out an annoyed growl as I heard someone approach. "Go away."

The Waterbender stood next to me, and I could see her studying me from the corner of my eye.

"Why do you hate me?" she began, her words slurring slightly. She had been improving. "I try talking so you listen but you don't. What did I do to you?"

I scoffed softly. "Hate..." I smiled sadly, shaking my head before looking at her. "I don't hate you." I paused, looking ahead once more. "I don't particularly like you but..." I sighed, lowering my gaze. "Korra, I envy you."

Silence. "What? Why do you..." She shook her head. "That makes no sense."

"How can you do everything you do? You can hear now, you're speaking. How do you do it?" I asked. "All I've ever wanted was a family and I have one but I still feel like I don't belong." I paused, shaking my head. "You...you are constantly reminded that you don't belong and it doesn't affect you in the least. How do you do it?"

The Waterbender didn't say anything at first, her brow furrowing and I figured she was putting her thoughts together.

"Family. My family," Korra finally answered. "It's small, we've had bad times, and we're not related but they don't treat me different." She smiled. "Neither does yours."

"You don't know anything about how they treat me."

"I know that it can be hard, being an orphan," she replied. "I'm an orphan too." The Avatar smiled slightly. "I was fifteen when I realized that I was, that I was different. But then I realized Mako and Bo never treated me like an orphan. Su loves you."

I stared at her. She smiled and I reciprocated the action, whispering a thanks before heading back inside. I spotted my surrogate mother, who was looking around, her eyes lighting up when she spotted me.

"There you are!" she said with a smile. "I've been looking all over-"

She didn't even get to finish, an explosion cutting her off and shaking the building. I looked up to see masked figures come in, my eyes widening.

Equalists.

* * *

Korra's POV

I covered my ears when I heard the explosion, my mind flashing to when I was four.

It had been a sunny day, a great day to be at the park. I could see my parents sitting down under a tree, their faces blurry. I smiled at them and ran off, my dad getting up to follow me. Hide-and-seek, that's what we were playing. Then suddenly there was a loud explosion and I was knocked back. I could feel the bubbling burns on my skin, my ears were ringing. There was chaos but I could hear a voice...

"Korra."

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to meet emerald eyes. I'm panting heavily and she's rubbing my arms, trying to relax me. I shake my head, trying to get the ringing out when I see Su and Kuvira on the stage, fighting off the Equalists. Part of me wants to run but the other knows I should help. I have to help. I stand up and move my friend aside before going back into the fray.

Equalists quickly surround me and I reached for my hearing aids, clicking them off and tuning out everyone and everything around me.

I take a deep breath before they attack me. Quickly and swiftly I take them down, using what Tenzin had been teaching me. I spare a quick glance at the Metalbenders next to me when I see Su fall.

My eyes widen and I turn, barely able to dodge a punch. I send a kick at the Equalist, knocking him down before going to help Kuvira. The Metalbender tries to go to her surrogate mother's side but she's cut off and they land a few good punches immobilizing her arm. I knock back the two remaining attackers, turning around only for something to hit me in the neck.

I take it out, realizing its a dart before I start to go numb and fall to the ground. I could feel my heart beating in my ears as a pair of boots approach me and I'm terrified. I try to move away but it's no use, I'm paralyzed. The masked man almost reaches me when someone cuts him off. I close my eyes, not wanting to see what happens next when I feel someone turn me.

Concerned emerald eyes look at me and I whimper as she runs her hand through my hair, moving her lips to tell me everything is going to be alright.

* * *

Senna's POV

I hummed an old Water Tribe lullaby as I tried to get the young woman in my arms to relax. The Chief had brought her to the island after they'd managed to escape a raid in the theater. For weeks now, Korra and I had been bonding and I even helped her a little with her speech therapy. She made the fog lift a little though I knew Tonraq didn't approve. Even now I could see his nervousness as he paced back and forth.

"Is it almost ready?" Pema asked, showing me the bowl.

"Just a few minutes," I answered as the girl whimpered again.

Sometime during the raid in the theater she had been injected with a paralyzing serum which immobilized her. The only thing she was able to do was make small sounds of discomfort, something she had been doing since she arrived though I tried my best to relax her.

Back in the South Pole I had once been a herbalist, having learned from my mother. I knew about plants and could come up with remedies when I wasn't foggy, like now.

I just hoped I didn't lose my focus soon, or Korra would remain paralyzed longer than necessary.

I wiped the sweat off the brunette's forehead, whispering soothing words as I sat her up in my arms. Her Firebending boyfriend was in the city with his brother and since he didn't have a cell phone we hadn't been able to contact him. Katara placed a hand on my shoulder, looking at me skeptically but I managed a smile, looking at Pema and nodded my head.

"I'll sit her up and you give it to her," I instructed the elder. "Make sure she drinks all of it."

She nodded and did as she was told. Once the remedy was gone, we waited for the younger woman to respond as I let her know she'd be fine. Her hand twitched and I smiled as she recovered more and more movement. When she was able to move her whole body she sat up on her own, the Chief of Police stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"You're okay," I told her with a smile, rubbing her back. "It was just temporary. You're going to be fine."

She nodded her head. "T-thank you."

I smiled and pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head. The Firebender came in and Korra pulled away just as he embraced her, muttering apologies for not being there sooner. I stood from the bed, wrapping an arm around Tonraq and smiling at him. He managed to return the smile and I sighed.

For the first time in so long I felt as if I had done something right. I had helped her. My little girl would've been so proud.

* * *

Asami's POV

I watched as the Firebender gently laid Korra on the bed, careful not to wake her up. She had been so frightened and helpless when the dart hit her. Luckily Senna, the Southern Tribe Chief's wife, was able to come up with an antidote.

When Mako had arrived she had just regained movement and she immediately clung to him as he demanded to know what had happened. I allowed the Chief of Police to fill him in as I watched the younger girl, not missing the raw fear in her eyes, feeling something twist in my stomach.

It had taken a while but the Waterbender was finally coaxed to sleep, her boyfriend holding her protectively against his chest. Both Beifongs had left and I asked to speak with him as soon as she was asleep. I needed to tell him the truth. He needed to know.

Quietly the Firebender shut the door behind him and I took a deep breath when he turned to face me. "What the hell happened?" Mako growled protectively.

"I-I didn't know..."

"I left her in your care and I come home to find her scared out of her mind." A pause. "Why the hell happened?"

"I didn't know that was going to happen."

"I get that," he answered. "But why was she paralyzed? Why didn't you get her out of there?"

"I..."

"Do you have any idea how scared she was?" he continued. "Now she'll probably be have nightmares for a week-"

"I didn't know, Mako," I said loudly, causing him to stop.

"I know that."

I let out a humorless chuckle, wiping away the tears that escaped. "No, you don't."

The Firebender furrowed his brow, looking completely confused.

"I didn't know," I repeated, my voice barely above a whisper. His eyes widened in realization and I nodded my head. "I'm an Equalist."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Here's the latest chapter folks. Please don't forget to check out Titanium on my page and The High Seas on BG-13's. Thank her for the awesome revisions! **_

* * *

Mako's POV

I felt like a fool.

The girl in front of me, the one I had trusted Korra with countless times was an Equalist. I could feel myself shake with anger at the revelation. I'd known. I had known there was something off about her. Her 'friendship' with the Waterbender had been out of pure convenience. My jaw clenched as I thought about how heartbroken Korra would be. She thought she had made a friend, a real friend, but she was a fraud.

I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, slamming her against the wall, wanting nothing more than to burn her into a crisp. How dare she? How could she even look at my girlfriend after everything she had done.

"How could you?" I snarled. "She trusted you!"

"I know but it's not what you think," the heiress answered. "If you'd just let me explain-"

"Let you explain? What is there to explain?" I shook my head. "You hurt her! I trusted you!"

"I know!" The Nonbender lowered her gaze, tears silently falling down her cheeks. I let go of her, running a frustrated hand through my hair. Korra had to know. It was going to hurt her but she had to know. I wouldn't let the lie continue.

"I was trying to protect her," she began quietly. "Amon found out who she was, had someone follow me and saw her Bend the elements at the park. I do care about her."

I scoffed. "Funny way of showing it," I snapped.

"If I didn't, Korra wouldn't be here now." My jaw clenched and I stepped towards her, ready to slam her against the wall again but relented. "Amon wanted to take her down but I didn't let him. I do care about her," she repeated.

I huffed and shook my head. She was lying. She had to be.

"Mako, please," Asami tried again. "You have to believe me. I do care about Korra. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Well people did. Su and twins are gone and Korra..." I shook my head. "She needs to know the truth."

"She'll hate me." She said it as if it was the most painful that could ever happen to her.

I let out a humorless chuckle. "I always knew there was something off about you, but she defended you tooth and nail." The heiress lowered her gaze. "She deserves to know what you are."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. I thought I was protecting her."

I opened my mouth to speak but heard my name. It was Korra, she had woken up.

"Either you tell her, or I will," was all I said before turning and walking into Korra's room.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I let a small smile appear as I watched my wife and the young Avatar interact. For weeks now the young woman had been coming to our home and would practice her speech. Senna was more than happy to have her over and so was I but I knew my wife. It was only a matter of time before her mind clouded and I didn't want her to be in pain.

She had been doing better since the girl had started coming but I just couldn't stop worrying. It had taken years of me telling her that our little girl was gone for some sort of balance to register in her mind. Now that this Korra had entered our lives I just didn't want her to regress. I leaned against the door frame when my wife got up, leaving the brunette alone. Her head turned, looking over her shoulder and I gave her a smile.

"Chief Tonraq?"

"Hello Korra," I greeted.

"Your wife went to the bathroom. She'll be back-"

"She's fragile. Senna is fragile and I-" I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted that out, its just..." I sighed. "She's been doing better with you but-"

"She can get worse," Korra finished with a nod. "I've noticed that she has her moments."

I gave her a small smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. My wife came back and smiled at me before stopping. Her gaze went from the younger Waterbender to me and I shook my head. It was happening again.

"You're my daughter, yes?" she asked, he demeanor changing. "You're my Korra?"

"Senna, I don't think-"

"She's my daughter. She just wondered off for a little bit." My wife smiled as she went over to the brunette, cupping her cheek. "She's back now though, I told you she would be."

"Senna-" I hated doing this. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I mean look at her, all grown and-"

"Senna!" I finally said, raising my voice. "She is not our daughter!"

Korra didn't say anything, didn't pull away from my wife. I gently pried Senna away and the girl stood, her eyes apologetic.

"... She is though. She-she's our little girl... I... No, she is. This is our Korra..." I could see her trying to put her thoughts together, trying to remember. My hold tightened on her slightly.

"Our Korra is gone," I reminded her gently.

"No... No she... Gone... But..." I wrapped my arm around her and watched as Korra left, telling me she was sorry and I simply nodded my head as I held my wife. "She's... She's dead... Isn't she?"

"Yes."

And the tears came.

* * *

Korra's POV

I smiled as we finally arrived back at the island.

I'd spent the whole day with Asami at the racetrack and the amusement park. My boyfriend had offered to take my shift at Narook's when I'd mentioned the heiress wanting to take me out. Now I was more than happy he had and I couldn't wait to tell him everything. I had learned to drive a small race car and even beat Asami a couple of times, though I was sure she had let me.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. _'It was amazing,'_ I signed. _'I'd never gotten to ride so many rides. The racetrack was definitely my favorite.'_ I looked up at her. "Thank you."

She gave me a small smile and I hugged her. The heiress returned the embrace fiercely, holding me tightly before pulling back to look at me. "I have to tell you something," Asami whispered.

I studied her, tilting my head to the side. What was going on? The whole day it seemed like she wanted to tell me something. Was it bad?

"I... Please, just... Hear me out," she said. "And let me explain everything..."

I nodded and stepped back, letting her speak. Asami didn't say anything at first, looking as if she was about to be sick. She said a lot of things, saying how much she cared about me and I believed it, until she said what she was. I sucked in a sharp breath, shaking my head. Had I heard right? Was it true. Her eyes said it all.

Asami Sato, the woman in front of me, my only friend, was an Equalist.

I stopped listening after that, remembering what Mako had said. He hadn't trusted her, he had seen it coming. I wanted so desperately to believe that I could have friends away from necessity, away from my title but it was all a lie. I could feel my eye sight blur with unshed tears.

"Korra..."

"You... You..." I couldn't even finish, the words catching in my throat.

"Let me explain." What was there to explain?

"Was I just a pawn to you! Was that your plan all along?" I asked, trying to control my speech so that I wouldn't repeat myself. "Get close to me so you could turn me over to Amon! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!"

"Please, I am your friend," the Sato heiress tried. "I made a mistake! I-I never meant-"

I shook my head, covering my ears, tears of hurt trailing down my cheeks. I didn't want to hear any of it. "I trusted you," I repeated softly before reaching up and taking out the hearing aids, dropping them on the floor.

She shook her head, trying to wrap her arms around me but I stepped back. I didn't want be close to me. She had lied...the one person...she lied to me. "No, Korra, please. I'm sorry."

_'No more lies,'_ I signed in response. _'I can't hear anymore lies.'_

* * *

Mako's POV

I felt my chest tighten when I found Korra in her room, crying.

Earlier I had run into Asami who gave me the Waterbender's hearing aids as she left, not bothering to hide the tears. I knew it was hard for her and that she cared for the younger girl but she had to know. My girlfriend didn't like being lied to and I would have told her but gave the heiress a chance to do it her way. However, by the looks of it, it hadn't gone well.

I sat down on the floor next to the Waterbender, wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at me, her eyes puffy with tears before nuzzling her face against my neck, gripping my shirt. I pulled her back a little, lifting her chin so she could see my lips.

"Korra?"

_'You were right,'_ she sniffed as she signed. _'You were right about everything.'_

I placed my hand in my pocket, taking out the devices. "I found you hearing-"

She shook her head. _'I don't want it. I don't want to hear.'_ The Waterbender wiped furiously at her eyes. _'I'm so stupid.'_

My expression softened. "It's not your fault. You aren't stupid."

_'I trusted her, Mako. I thought...I thought maybe I could have someone outside of you and Bo that I could...'_ Her hands clench into fists._ 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'_

I shook my head, cupping her face in my hands. "You're not stupid," I told her firmly as I reached for the devices. She pulled away, covering her ears. "Korra-"

_'I don't want to hear anymore, everything I've ever heard is a lie.'_

_'Then let me tell you something true,'_ I signed in response. _'Please.'_

She sighed and allowed me to put the hearing aids back in, though I knew she didn't want them. They were an accessory to the lies she thought Asami had put her through. I managed a small smile as I turned them on, cupping her face again.

"I love you," I told her, making sure she heard the sincerity behind the words. "I will always love you and be with you." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "And I know you're hurt and don't want to listen to what she has to say but listen to what I have to say: I love you and you're not stupid."

Korra threw her arms around me as she began to sob again and I held her tightly. She was hurt, and I was partly responsible. But I loved her and I always would, and she needed to hear that. I kissed the top of her head as I whispered soothing words, asking her to calm down. It would pass and I'd be here for her. Always.

* * *

Lin's POV

I couldn't help but glare at the heiress as she explained the blueprints of where my sister was being kept.

Mako had filled me in on the raven haired girl's prior allegiance and if it hadn't been for the information she had, I would have put her behind bars. The Firebender also informed me that Korra knew and was beyond upset about it. I couldn't really blame the kid. She'd thought the Sato girl was her friend and it turned out she'd been working for the man of her nightmares. However, I could see the pain and sadness the heiress felt at the younger girl's rejection.

"Keep in mind that I haven't gone to the meetings in over a week," she began. "I don't know if they've added surprises for anyone trying to break in."

"Maybe you should have kept going," I answered. "It's not like you weren't part of it all."

"I didn't know Amon was going to hurt people. I believed in the original cause which was to bring equality, but not at the cost of Benders' lives."

"How did you think he was going to go about it?" Kuvira asked. She didn't bother to hide the anger and resentment she held towards the heiress. "Talks of peace? You were being trained for war." Kuvira's impatience was evident.

"I thought we were being trained to defend ourselves."

"If anyone is interested, she's telling the truth," my mother interjected, leaning against the wall. "Now stop yapping and get on with it."

The Sato girl took a deep breath, collecting herself before continuing. We would only be able to take a small group in which consisted of four people so far: the heiress, Mako, my mother and myself. We'd have to get in and out quickly before reinforcements arrived. So far it didn't look so bad.

"I want to go," the youngest Metalbender said as we got ready.

I shook my head. "This is dangerous. I don't think Su-"

"She's my mom and I want to help get her back," Kuvira snapped, cutting me off.

I blinked in surprise. She had never called my younger sister that before. I knew Su had raised her-

"Now that's the Beifong spirit," my mother commented with a smirk. I sighed. "Let the kid come."

"I can stay in the car," Mako offered. "You three can go."

"And I'll be your guide," the heiress finished handing us ear pieces. "Good luck."

I took a deep breath. We were going to bring Su and the twins home.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I followed Korra into her room, watching as she walked over to the desk and picked up a box. She held it up and for a second I thought she would throw it before she let out an irritated sigh and put it back down, sitting on the floor. We had run into Asami just a few moments ago and it hadn't gone well. The heiress had tried to talk to my sister but she had simply ignored her and walked away.

The look of pain on the heiress' face had made me wince.

My brother had filled me in on Asami's situation and though I was a little upset myself, I knew how much she cared about Korra. The Nonbender had done everything in her power to help her and she deserved a second chance, or a chance to explain herself. But the Waterbender wasn't having it and we couldn't force her.

I sat across from her, watching as she muttered incoherent things to herself. I smiled to myself.

_Korra had been eight and we were living on the streets. It was a hot summer day in Republic City and we were waiting to hear from Mako. We hadn't eaten in two days so my brother was trying to get some money to at least get us a piece of bread. Just a year ago the Waterbender had landed in the hospital for dehydration and right now she was looking close to a repeat._

_'Drink some water,' I signed but she shook her head. 'It's really hot. Mako always says we need to drink water.'_

_'I'm hungry,' she signed in response._

_I sighed. It was bad if she was actually complaining. Usually Korra wouldn't complain but lately it was just so hard for us to get stuff to eat. We'd go two or three days without food, barely able to get water to drink. If summer was this bad...winter was going to be worse._

_"Lets play some Pai Sho," I suggested after a moment, taking out the makeshift board game and pieces._

_She shook her head, arm wrapped around her stomach as she leaned against the wall in the shade. I sighed and set up the game before starting it. Soon the Watebender reached out and grabbed a piece, scooting closer so she could play. I smiled. At least I'd be getting her mind off the hunger for a bit._

I looked under the bed, grabbing the box and sliding it out before setting up the game. I could see Korra watching me from the corner of my eye and once I finished I put the board between us, starting the game. She smiled at me and grabbed the piece before putting it down, her attention on the game. Some things never changed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Silent Sound. Things are going to be getting a little emotional so stay tuned. Thank BG-13 for her help and don't forget to Read and Review. Also, check out The High Seas on BG-13's profile. Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

Amon's POV

Earlier I had went to Air Temple Island to pay the Avatar a visit but unsurprisingly found that she was not alone. It would have been so easy to just rid myself of her and the Firebender but it wasn't time yet. I'd break her first before giving her the peace she would beg me for. But right now I had a more pressing matters to take care of.

Quietly I stepped forward before placing a hand over the ravenette's mouth causing her eyes to open a she began to squirm.

"If you make a sound you know what happens to the Avatar," I threatened lowly. She stopped struggling and I smirked behind the mask, removing my hand. "That's a good girl."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"You double crossed me. Gave me false information so I'd stay away from the Avatar. You betrayed your brothers and sisters."

"What you're doing is wrong," the heiress replied. "That wasn't what I signed up for."

"You swore loyalty to me," I reminded her. "And you broke that oath and our deal."

"Do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Korra."

She said it in a pleading tone almost desperate. I was going to enjoy this.

"Your betrayal will have consequences, Miss Sato," I assured. "And you'll regret it."

With that I left and she started to yell for the guards. I made my way to the edge of the island, jumping before willing the water to rise and cushion my fall: when I arrived at the docks, Lieutenant was waiting for me and helped me up.

"So what now!"

"Patience. All good things come to those who wait."

* * *

Su's POV

I sighed as I put the meteor back on the pillar. Just a few days ago my family had rescued my sons and I. We had been taken after the play a week ago when we tried to fight the revolutionist who had apparently come for the young Avatar. I didn't remember much of what happened after only that I was rudely awakened to be interrogated.

Amon wanted to know about Korra but I wouldn't tell him anything. The young Avatar had already lived a hard life already for him wanting to make it harder. My sons, Wei and Wing hadn't interacted with her as much as I had but still refused to say anything that may give the masked man leverage. Our resilience, however, came with a price.

The revolutionist had taken away our Bending.

I went back inside and into my study, ready to get some work done when there was a light knock on the door before my surrogate daughter came in. I smiled at her and asked her to get closer, sitting down on the couch. My mother had told me how she'd been adamant on getting my sons and I back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after a moment.

I took a deep breath. "Better," I answered. I laughed and shook my head. "Not being able to Bend is still something I haven't gotten used to. The boys are also having a hard time."

Kuvira lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry we couldn't get you back sooner."

I shook my head, placing my hand over hers. "You shouldn't feel guilty. None of this was your fault." I smiled. "I wanted to thank you for coming to get me."

"Why wouldn't I?" my surrogate daughter answered. "You're my mom."

There was a moment of silence between us.

I could see her green eyes look at me skeptically at my lack of response, probably regretting having said the word out loud. For years I had cared for the young woman in front of me, giving her my family name but never had she called me 'mom'.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she returned the embrace, her hand gripping my shirt. She had finally called me mom and words couldn't describe how that made me feel.

* * *

Kuvira's POV

I raised a brow as Korra walked into the bar and sat down next to me. Earlier I had seen her with my aunt right before telling them I was going to a small bar to get leads on Amon's whereabouts. These places seemed to be the kind of environment those Equalists used to do their dirty work. I was going to find that masked man and make him pay for what he did to my mom and the twins.

The kid didn't say a word, almost as if she was waiting for me to speak first. I had to wonder how she'd found me and why Lin had let her wonder off alone but those were questions for later. So with a sip of my drink I turned to look at her, noticing the hearing aids. Guess Mako had convinced her to keep them, and that would make this conversation much easier.

"Do you drink?" I asked. Of course I already knew the answer to that.

She shook her head slightly. "Not normally. But I want to."

"Well, you came to the right place," I answered pulling the hair back. "Have a seat, kid, and I'll start you off with something that won't completely knock you on your ass. "

I asked the bartender for a beer, chuckling when the Waterbender made a face at the taste. Kid really never had a taste of alcohol before tonight. When she asked for her third beer I ordered some food with it, making sure she wouldn't get too drunk.

"I'm guessing your new desire to be drunk involves a certain heiress," I commented after a moment.

She didn't say anything at first, just stared at the bottle. "I think I preferred it when you didn't talk to me," the Waterbender replied, slurring her words slightly more than usual.

"I know it hurts, Korra. But what do I know. I'm just the smartest one here."

"I thought we were drinking..."

I sighed but nodded, letting her drink but also making sure she ate. After her fifth bottle, I decided to call it night and practically dragged Korra out of the bar. She stumbled as I walked through the alley, whistling for a cab.

Not long after we arrived home and I lay her down on my bed before going outside to call Mako. The Firebender, though upset, seemed to relax when I told him Korra was with me and I assured him I'd take her back to the island the next day. Once that was taken care of I grabbed a jug of water and cup going back into my room.

At least the kid wouldn't have a hangover.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I was surprised when I walked by the main house and found the young Avatar sitting down on the steps. For a couple of days now I had began to notice the change in demeanor my wife had mentioned. She hardly smiled. This is why I found it odd that she was alone so I went over to see if she needed anything.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

She blinked before looking up at me. "Mako left early to the police station. Lin needed him for something."

I hummed in response. "I'm going to go fishing," I began. "It helps clear the mind." I paused. "Would you like to come?"

Korra lowered her gaze, giving me a half hearted shrug. "I have Airbending practice."

"I can talk to Tenzin," I offered. "I could use an extra hand." I pointed at my stub and saw her lips twitch before nodding.

Soon after we were on a boat and a few miles out from the island. I taught her how to navigate the boat and about the different types of bait. Surprisingly, the younger Waterbender seemed to be interested in learning and set up her own fishing line. There was a comfortable silence between us but I couldn't help but notice that she seemed deep in thought.

"So are you going to tell me why you're upset," I commented offhandedly.

"What makes you think I'm upset."

"Well you didn't sleep on the island two days ago and when you came back it looked like you were tired," I replied. "Not to mention Senna noticed you've been quiet lately." The young Avatar looked up at me and I smiled. "She's not blind."

A sigh. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? No one around but the fish and us."

She seemed to debate whether or not to talk, playing with her rod. "We haven't caught any fish."

"Then it's just us"

The young woman didn't say anything in response and I thought the conversation was over. "Someone that I thought was my friend, lied to me," she finally revealed quietly.

I hummed in response. "Did she have a good reason to?"

"Is there ever a good reason to lie"

"Well I don't know," I answered with a shrug. "I don't always tell my wife our daughter is dead, sometimes I just play along."

"You're protecting her."

"How do you know your friend wasn't protecting you?"

Korra didn't answer and I sighed before her rod started to shake. I quickly sat up and told her to let the line go a little before reeling it back in. The fish was big by the looks of it, and I could see her having a hard time holding on. I made a water whip out of my stump, wrapping it around the rod as I helped her keep her balance with my other arm.

Once caught I congratulated her and offered to take a picture with her holding her catch. She smiled and nodded and I snapped the photograph noticing how much happier she looked. Soon after I decided to call it a day and we went back to the island. Korra gave me the fish to give Senna to cook and I accepted as long as she came over to dinner which she said she would, after showing her boyfriend the picture.

I smiled and shook my head. Senna was right. That girl was something else.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I leaned against Mako's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, my favorite sound. Narook had given me the day off to spend with my Firebender and so far it was going well. I told him about how I had gone drinking and he didn't seem very happy about it but didn't scold me for it either. He knew I wasn't a little kid anymore and although he'd always made it his job to protect me, I needed to try some things on my own and learn from it.

His hand brushed my birthmark and I shifted, grabbing his hand and placing it on my waist so that it wouldn't happen again. He apologized but I shook my head, letting him know it was fine as I looked at the sunset. My Firebender kissed the top of my head and I smiled as I looked up at him.

_'You're beautiful,'_ he signed.

_'You only say that because you're my boyfriend,'_ I teased in response.

Mako laughed and shook his head. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I grinned and placed a hand against his cheek giving him a quick kiss as I made myself comfortable. It was the little moments like this that I loved spending time with him.

* * *

Toza's POV

For the last couple of months I had been borrowing money from the Triads to keep my drinking vice going. Ever since the fight I had with the brothers I had been spiraling downhill. Neither of them talked to me and it was all because of the deaf brat. Even Bolin who was the one that always spend time with me hadn't even bothered to pay me a visit. So I had started to drown myself in alcohol which ended up costing me my job.

Now, the Triads wanted their money and I had nothing to give them. As punishment they were going to rough me up a bit but at this point I didn't care. They knew I was never going to be able to pay them back and the booze numbed most of it. I let out a grunt as I fell to the floor, trying to cover myself as they continued their assault when a voice made them stop.

"Stop!" the strange voice slurred.

I sat up and looked at the entrance of the alley, seeing the deaf kid. Looked like she finally learned to talk. "Mind your own business!" I answered.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you around these parts," Viper said with a smirk. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you what happens when you don't listen."

The girl dropped her bag and got into position as the group attacked her, easily making her way through them till she reached me. She helped me stand but I pushed her away. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"Get out of here. I can take care of myself."

She opened her mouth to speak before she was knocked back against the wall. The kid let out a groan, shaking her head before standing up and I saw three more Triads join the fight. That girl was dead meat if I didn't get help soon.

I made my way out of the alley, looking around for someone to help me before heading over to Narook's. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late when I got back.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

After the fishing trip Korra started to come to the house more often which my wife and I enjoyed. She was becoming less and less shy around me and I had already promised to take her fishing again this weekend. Amon had directly threatened the young Avatar in public so more efforts were made to keep her safe, including having someone take her to work and pick her up. She had finished her classes and would be graduating in a few months.

Today I had volunteered to pick her up and take her to the island after taking her to pick out her own fishing rod. After my council meeting ended I decided to go wait for her at Narooks but found out that she had never showed, which worried the business owner. Lin was supposed to bring her but when I called her to see what happened she informed me that a situation had come up and the Waterbender had offered to walk to work alone.

"It isn't like Korra to be late," Narook commented worriedly. "She's always on time."

I opened my mouth to reply when the door opened, revealing a ragged looking man. I notice the bruises on his face and the blood from some cuts, managing to catch him as he nearly fell over before the restaurant owner helped me sit him down.

"Toza, what happened to you?"

"The-the Triads," the man breathed, shaking his head. "They wanted their money. I-" He shook his head. "Kid should have minded her own business."

My brow furrowed. "What kid?" I asked.

"The deaf one that lives with the brothers. Korra. She should have minded her business, now-"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, jaw clenched. "Where is she? Where's Korra?"

"In the alley, by Won street."

It felt like an eternity before I reached the street, opening my pouch, creating a water whip as I went into the alley. I froze when I saw the pieces of rock and burning fire, testimony of the fight that had taken place. I continued forward until I spotted the Waterbender, kneeling down next to her. Her eyes opened before she coughed, spilling red as she heaved, trying to breath.

Gently I picked her up, using my water arm to support her legs as I ran to the clinic nearby, given her condition she wouldn't make it to a nearby hospital. I went inside and yelled for a stretcher and for Kya who came out shortly, asking to lay her down own as she checked he vitals. I followed her into another room, watching as she made a cut on Korra's side before inserting a tube, earning a shriek of pain from her.

Kya asked me to leave but I couldn't bring myself to, this unexplainable feeling coming over me, making me feel the need to protect her. The nurses ripped her shirt, turning her on her side to remove the bloody piece of clothing when I saw it. It almost felt as if time had stopped as I laid eyes on a mark I hadn't seen for sixteen years.

There on her lower back was a maroon stain that I knew too well. I stepped forward, placing my hand against it trying to see if my kind wasn't playing tricks but there it was. Kya pushed me back, telling me that I needed to let them do their work. I felt numb as I watched them take her away to the operating room.

She was my daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hello everyone. Had a headache these past days, sorry for the late update. Read and Review please. Thank BG-13. _**

* * *

Korra's POV

I felt myself panic a little when I woke up with a tube down my throat. Mako gently pulled my hands back, asking me to relax and telling me everything was okay. Not long after, Kya came and asked me to hold still as she pulled the tube out. I winced, my throat sore and she told me the feeling would go away soon, that it was only temporary. I reached up to my ears, feeling the hearing aids.

How was it possible? Viper had broken one in the alley.

I opened my mouth to speak, feeling my voice crack before I winced. It hurt. A familiar voice spoke and I turned my head to find Tonraq. I gave him a soft smile, silently thanking him. After the Triads had gotten tired of beating me, they had left me there and if it had been for him, I might not be alive. At first I had the upper hand in the fight. But all their cheap shots and overwhelming numbers brought me down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I nodded my head, letting him know I was fine. I looked over at mako and pointed at my ears asking about the hearing aids.

"Asami made a backup pair," he replied. "We knew you'd be tired to sign so we figure you should be able to hear what we were saying."

_'Good thinking,'_ I signed tiredly.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, making my smile. I felt my eyes droop in exhaustion and I tried to shift when I felt a stab of pain in my torso. I sucked in a deep breath, clutching the sheets as I waited for the pain to pass.

"Don't move, you had surgery. Kya says it'll be sore for a couple of days but you're going to be okay." I sighed and nodded my head, trying to find sleep again.

"Korra?" I turned my head to look at the Southern Tribe Chief. "I, uh, I need to tell you something." I frowned at his nervousness and looked over at my Firebender who have me a smile and nodded his head. What was going on? "Your birthmark on your back, the maroon stain. Have you- have you always had it?"

I nodded my head gesturing towards Mako. "I noticed it the first time I helped change her clothes."

The Water Tribe Chief nodded. "My daughter, she, uh, she had that same mark on her back." I froze at this, feeling my heart race. Was he...was he saying what I thought he was saying? "I asked Kya to run a DNA test," he continued. "You're my daughter."

I didn't say anything. I didn't move. I felt as if the air had been sucked out of me. I...I...

"I know it's a lot to process and that you have questions but I-"

"I need..." I winced, rubbing my throat. "I need a moment."

"Korra..."

'I need space,' I signed to Mako. 'Please. Tell him I need to be alone.'

My boyfriend nodded and looked at the Chief. "I think it would be best to give her some time to process this."

He sighed but nodded his head his head solemnly. "I understand but I just...I'm here for you."

I didn't answer to that and as soon as he was out the door feeling something trickle down my face. I wiped away the tear that escaped, my hand holding tightly onto Mako's.

How was I supposed to feel about this?

* * *

Mako's POV

I kissed the top of Korra's head as she slept, my arm wrapped around her waist. Katara had been helping close her wound and Kya's checkups so far were going well which meant she'd be able to practice soon. But for the past couple of days she'd been in her room, sleeping or pretending to sleep. Just an hour ago she had managed to drift off and I figured I should let her rest.

There was a light knock on the door before the Southern Tribe Chief came inside and I let out a sigh. He would come in and check on her several times a day which was why the younger Waterbender pretended to sleep. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet and part of me thought he was pushing it, but the other part understood him. He had found his daughter and wanted to be with her.

Tonraq gestured for me to go outside and I nodded gently pulling away from my girlfriend, making she was comfortable before kissing her forehead and leaving. Quietly I closed the door behind me, giving him my full attention.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"Sleeping. She's tired." The large man let out a soft scoff and I sighed. He knew Korra pretended to sleep to avoid talking to him. "She really is asleep right now. I know the difference." I crossed my arms over my chest. "She needs time."

"It's been three days, Mako," the Chief answered. "She's my daughter. I want to get to know her. I want to...I want to be her father."

"Korra doesn't usually warm up to people easily," I explained. "We lived on the streets for years. It hardens you a little." He winced and I sighed. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear that."

"Did she suffer a lot?"

I took a deep breath. "It was rough sometimes. Being deaf didn't make it any easier but I tried to make her childhood as normal as possible, for her and my brother."

He smiled a little at that. "You always took care of her, didn't you? Always looked after her."

"I always will," I replied. "I love your daughter and I'm always going to be there for her. She doesn't need anyone to protect her. She isn't a little girl anymore and I have a hard time accepting that."

He sighed but nodded and I smirked as a few memories came to mind. My girlfriend was hell of a kid when she was little.

"You know, Korra used to get student of the month all the time," I began with a smirk. "She'd come to whatever alley we were sleeping in and show me her certificate and the little pizza coupon she got with it. It was one of the few times we got real food." I sighed and shook my head. Our life hadn't been easy but I just couldn't picture it without her. Bolin finding her had been the best thing that had happened to me. "She always did great in school and mastering the elements," I continued. "Her life wasn't a walk in the park but we managed to get by and she is a good person. Now she can hear and she's learning to speak. You should be proud of her."

Tonraq smiled and nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I am. I'm very proud and amazed by the woman she has become." I smiled at that. "Can you tell me more? About her?"

And I did.

* * *

Asami's POV

I knocked on the door twice before going inside to find Korra sitting on the windowsill, an arm wrapped around her torso. I took a deep breath as I stepped forward and she looked over her shoulder before her gaze settled outside once more. Despite her wanting nothing to do with me, I couldn't help but check on her from time to time.

When I'd found out what happened, I had wanted to rush to the hospital but was forced behind to fix the extra pair of hearing aids. Bolin kept me updated on her condition and when I arrived at the hospital I found out about the Waterbender's parents. I knew she must've been confused, even upset at the revelation. I hadn't had a chance to speak with her until today.

That is, if she wanted to speak to me.

I noticed the hearing aids and sat down next to her, waiting for her to acknowledge me. When she didn't, I sighed and clasped my hands together.

"Bolin said you haven't eaten," I commented quietly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You just had surgery a few days ago. You need to get your strength back."

"Why do you care?" She didn't say it with anger, rather irritation. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine."

I nodded my head. "I heard that the Chief and his wife are your, well, your parents," I tried.

Korra flinched at that lowering her gaze. "Yeah. It would seem so."

"How are you handling that?"

"...Better than I handled what happened with us," she answered quietly before letting out a sigh. "Asami, I miss my friend."

I blinked back the tears at that, placing a hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. "I miss you too," I replied my voice cracking. "Think you can forgive me?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head, eyes glistening with tears. I sat closer to her, wrapping an arm around her which she allowed, resting her head against my shoulder, hand gripping my jacket. Gently I ran my hand through her hair as she sobbed quietly.

"I found my parents but I-I don't know what to feel," she said, her words slurring more, making it hard to understand. "'Sami, I don't know what to do."

"I know, it's a lot to process," I replied. "But they love you, they want to know you."

"She-she doesn't know yet. The Chief...he doesn't know how to tell her. Mako told me."

"It's hard with people like Senna. Her mind is unstable. But your dad, he's trying. You should give him a chance."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Korra asked. "What if I'm not what he wanted?"

I pulled back, lifting her chin so she'd look at me. "Your dad is going to love you. You are an amazing and bright woman." I smiled. "Just give him a chance," I repeated.

The Waterbender sighed but nodded, rubbing her eyes tiredly, before resting her head against my shoulder again. "Okay."

* * *

Korra's POV

I took a deep breath as I watched the Southern Chief approach. After talking to Asami, I had sort of gotten used to the idea of having parents. It was still odd for me to refer to them as such, especially seeing that I didn't know if Senna knew who I was.

Tonraq seemed happy about me wanting to spend time with him and arranged a day out for us. I was still a little sore from the surgery but I had gotten back to Airbending practice. Tonraq wanted to take me to the Southern Tribe museum and tell me a little about my life before the explosion which I still couldn't remember.

I looked up at Mako and he must have seen the hesitance because he gave me a reassuring smile, kissing the top of my head. I sighed and went to the older man, following him to the ferry. The ride to the city was quiet but soon enough we arrived at the museum and I looked around, the paintings, pictures, and film slightly overwhelming me.

"The South is a cold place in case you haven't figured it out," Tonraq began with a smile. "You were born in a small hut away from the city, just a year before I was elected Chief. From then on you lived in the palace, a real big place compared to that little hut."

"When was I born?" I asked as I looked at the different paintings.

"November fifteen, the day of-"

"The bombing," I finished looking up at him. "I know." I sighed and managed a small smile. "At least my birthday didn't change."

"We looked for you. I-I was out for a couple of days and..." His jaw clenched and he shook his head. "When I came to my arm was gone, and so were you."

I studied the stump of an arm before hesitantly reaching out. He flinched when I touched it and I pulled my hand back. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." I lowered my gaze but he lifted my chin so I'd look at him. "What about you? Are you in pain?"

"No," I answered. "Not right now. My ears hurt with loud noises." I smiled a little. "Guess we have something in common. We both lost something that day."

"You and I, we're kindred spirits. Life's dealt us a hand and we've fought back and turned it into a strength," the Southern Chief answered before lowering his gaze. "Your mother... I wish I could shield her from the pain she feels, but her mind... It's been fractured."

"So Senna...my...uh...she isn't...I mean she is..."

"Her mind is damaged. Your...death, or rather apparent death was a blow she never recovered from." He shook his head. "We tried to find you. I wish-I wish we would have done more."

"I was raised with good people. Mako and Bolin...they're the best family I could have had being an orphan," I replied. The Southern Chief flinched and I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"No it's fine. I understand." I bit my lip, avoiding his gaze. "I know this is a big adjustment for you and I know you probably can't or don't see me as a father. But could I...could I give you a hug?"

I looked up at him, seeing the desperation and hope in his eyes. I was having a hard time getting used to all of this but...I had always wanted to know them... I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me as I did the same. I closed my eyes, this odd feeling coming over me as I hugged him. He was my dad, he was the parent that I dreamed about so much when I was little. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I smiled a little.

I had a dad.

* * *

Senna's POV

I had been noticed my husband spending more time with Korra. They'd go out fishing on the weekends and she'd come and have dinner with us. I was glad Tonraq had finally warmed up to her, seeing that at first he was hesitant. He even allowed her boyfriend to come over which made me happy having a full house and not being alone.

The younger Waterbender came over more often and we spent time together. Mostly I helped her with her speech and word pronunciation which she was doing a lot better in. She still preferred sign language which she had been trying to teach both my husband and I.

My husband came home earlier than usual and I shared a smile with him as I finished cooking, going over to give him a kiss. Even I had been doing better these past couple of days, having been able to keep myself better grounded in reality.

"You're home early," I noted as I served him before sitting down.

"Council meeting finished early."

"Are we going to be able to go home soon?"

Tonraq stopped eating. "You want to go home?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we would only be here a few weeks and then we'd go back. We've been here longer than you said."

"Things have come up and I can't leave yet. We can't leave."

I frowned. "Why?"

He sighed and shook his head. "There's the Amon situation and Korra-"

"What about Korra?" I asked. Had she gotten hurt again?

My husband didn't answer right away, continuing to eat again. "She's coming over in an hour. I'll explain then."

I could really concentrate on anything after the conversation. Just two weeks ago she had been hurt and had to have surgery. I hoped it wasn't anything bad. Later, just like my husband said she would, Korra came by. She looked nervous and I tried asking what was wrong but she simply shook her head. What was going on?

"Tonraq, is everything okay?" I finally asked. "What is this about? What's wrong with Korra?"

"There's nothing wrong with Korra," he assured me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "But there is something I have to tell you."

I furrowed my brow. "What is it?"

"Do you remember the first time you met Korra? Katara told me you confused her with-"

"Our Korra," I finished, a slight pang resonating inside my chest. "What about it?"

"We've told you she isn't our child, but..." Tonraq stopped, taking a deep breath. "What if they were the same person? What if she was our Korra?" He was smiling softly, cautiously, waiting.

"She's deaf," I answered looking at the younger Waterbender. "Our Korra wasn't."

"Korra is deaf because of the explosion. I lost an arm," he pointed out, gesturing to the stump.

I shook my head. "I think I'd know my child, Tonraq." I... I wouldn't mistake her...

"We've told you she's been gone for so long," he continued. "But she is Korra. She's our Korra." His hand rested gently on the young woman's shoulder, and she was shaking from nerves.

He asked her to turn around, raising her shirt. I felt my breath hitch when I saw it. The same maroon stain, the birthmark. I stood and shook my head. It wasn't possible...it couldn't be... He'd told me... I'd finally accepted... Why was he doing this?

"No... no she's not... You told me... No she's not my baby."

"Senna, we were wrong. She survived."

"No! You told me!" I could feel myself shake, feeling my mind start to jumble as it tried to process. "Korra... She's gone. Gone... gone... That's what you said!"

"Sweetheart-"

"Stop!" I yelled. "She's dead! Korra is dead!"

"I ran a DNA test when she was in the hospital," he continued. "She's-"

"No, no, no! Korra gone...she's gone..." I grasped at my hair, tears blurring my vision. "Gone...no more...Korra is gone." I looked up at her. "You're not my daughter. You're not her...You're not her!"

I went toward her but Tonraq stopped me. How dare she pretend she was my little girl! How dare she! She backed away until she was at the door and then left. I felt my husband's hold tighten as I began to sob.

Korra was gone... That... She was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest ch. Just two more to go! Please R&amp;R. Please check out The High Seas on BG-13's profile, also thank her for being an amazing co-author. And there's also Titanium in my page. Enjoy! _**

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't take it anymore.

After Senna, my... I couldn't even say it. I was nothing to her. It didn't matter what the Chief told her, she couldn't believe it and I couldn't blame her. Tonraq had mentioned that my disappearance, what they ruled out as my death, she hadn't been the same. Then there was the fact that I wasn't the daughter she had lost. I was damaged goods. Deaf. I wasn't what she had pictured when she thought about her little girl.

I ran to the edge of the island, looking up to see the dark clouds come over the city, soon to reach the island. I wanted to be alone, I had to be alone. If the storm hit and I left...they wouldn't be able to follow me, and that's what I wanted. I took a deep breath and jumped into the water, raising a wave to cushion my fall.

Soon after I arrived, lifting myself up to the docks by the arena before Bending the water out of my clothes. The clouds above me rumbled and I blinked. Thunder, it was the first time I was able to hear it. I reached up towards my hearing aids and took one off, drying it with my shirt. Asami had mentioned they were water proof but I didn't want to take any chances.

I walked towards the burned down building, still closed down but with a sign saying that it would open soon. I sighed. Things had been so much simpler when it had been just Mako, Bo and me. Sure, money was always a problem but we had each other and we were happy. Now, these past months had been a roller coaster of emotions and I didn't know how to deal with it all. I wanted my old life back.

The clouds rumbled again before the rain started to pour down. I put my hood on, placing my hands in my pockets as I went through an alley way to get to the park. I looked over my shoulder when I heard footsteps behind me and noticed a pair of men followed me. I felt myself panic and started to walk faster, trying to get out of there faster.

They sped up too and I started to run, reaching the end only for a fist to connect to my jaw and knock me down on the ground. The men who had been following me, picked me up as I struggled against them.

"So you're the Chief's daughter," the man who presumably hit me began. He had a patch over his left eye, and I could see the hints a scar on his brow. His hand grabbed my face before letting out a scoff. "Damaged like your father."

"What do you want?" I managed to ask, trying not to slur.

The man smirked in response. "Well since you aren't going to live for long anyway," he began. "Your uncle, the rightful Chief of the Water Tribes wants to use you as leverage to ambush his brother." My eyes widen slightly. "Yeah, we've been following your father and when we spotted you in the museum it all became clear. You're his only living heir, and the only person that stands on Unalaq's way."

He turned around, looking over his shoulder. "Take her to the ship."

I felt them hit the back of my head and next thing I knew I was in a cold room. I quickly stood and went over to the door, banging my fists against it as I yelled for them to let me out. The door opened and a guard came inside, pointing a pistol at me and telling me to shut up. I didn't make a sound after that and he left, locking the door behind him again.

I sat down against the wall, wincing when my fingers brushed against my split lip. I had to get out of here. I didn't know who Unalaq was aside from being my uncle, but he already sounded like a man I didn't want to meet. He wanted to kill Tonraq and I couldn't let that happen. I shivered as I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm up in the cold room they placed me in when it hit me.

Metal. This entire ship was made out of metal.

I took in a deep breath, concentrating before slamming my hands against the wall, feeling the earth in it. Toph had spent some time teaching me seismic sensing before I moved to Air Temple Island. She said the key to it was to connect myself with the earth. I took a deep breath once more before slamming my hands once again against the wall, getting an outline of the ship.

I was somewhere in the middle and just behind the wall there was a hallway followed by another one which outlined the ship. If I could just break through both walls I'd be able to jump back into the ocean and swim back to the city before the storm got worse. I closed my eyes in concentration before I ripped the wall open, looking down the hall and spotting a guard. I quickly went to the other wall and pried it open, stumbling back slightly when the ship rocked with the intensity of the storm

I managed to make an opening before jumping into the water, feeling the water tug me towards the ship again. I looked up and realized that it was the guards trying to reel me back in but I pulled against their hold, managing to get away. I came up for air, unable to see my surroundings as the waves rose and fell with the turmoil of the storm, the rain beating hard and the flash of lighting flashing through the sky.

I took in a deep breath before going under again and swimming in the opposite direction of the ship, praying to the spirits to find land soon. I lost track of time and just when I felt that I couldn't swim anymore I spotted what looked like pier in the city. I swam over to it, griping the wood and finding myself too tired to lift myself up with Waterbending. I looked over and saw the beach and seeing as it was my best shot, used the last bit of strength to swim over to it. I felt my knees buckle when I tried to stand and I fell down on my hands and knees, crawling further inland.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Toza's POV

I watched as the kid shivered, holding the sheet to her.

Earlier I had been heading back home from Narrok's after helping him nail the windows shut. The storm was a bad one, one of the worst the city'd had. I had gone down to the beach like I usually did when I spotted the girl laying on the sand. I turned her over and watched as her eyes opened half way. Kid was still alive.

So I helped her stand and managed to half drag, half walk her to my place. The apartment was small, cluttered and a complete mess but I figured that was the least of her concerns. I had given her a couple of Bolin's old clothes to change from the last time he'd slept here while I prepared a cup of coffee. Couldn't have her die on me from hypothermia after the trouble I went through.

"Thank you," she whispered with a slur.

I shrugged in response. "You're lucky I walked by." A pause. "What the hell were you doing out in a storm like this?"

The girl sighed, taking a sip from the cup. "I found my real parents but my mom...she-she-"

"Hold on, I don't want your life story," I interrupted. "Does Mako know you left?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to be alone."

"Well good, I want the same thing. You can sleep on the couch and I'll take you back tomorrow."

I stood up, planning to go into my bedroom when she called my name. I let out an irritated sigh and turned around, not missing her shivering. It was too bad I didn't have any clean blankets for her.

"What'ya want now?"

The kid studied me for a moment and I shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you for bringing me here," she finally said. "You didn't have to do that."

I waved my arm dismissively. "Don't ever say I don't repay a favor. We're even now."

The girl, Korra, gave me a nod and I sighed as went into my room, locking the door.

* * *

Mako's POV

Words couldn't describe the relief I felt when we found Korra at Toza's.

I had gone to look for her at the Chief's home but he told me what had happened and that she had left hours before. When I didn't find her I let everyone know and they did an island search. Tonraq wanted to help but given his wife's condition, his hands were tied. I was losing my mind until Asami let me know she had installed a tracking devise in Korra's hearing aids. She localized her but the storm wouldn't let us leave and I was forced to wait.

As soon as the storm cleared the next day we went to the city and practically broke through the old man's door, finding my girlfriend asleep on the couch. I quickly lifted her up hugging her tightly. Her skin was cold as ice and I didn't miss the cut on her lip.

"I was so worried," I told her, hugging her tightly.

She turned the embrace, burying her face against my neck. "I'm sorry. I just-I needed to think."

I didn't reply anything, looking to find the old Earthbender had finally awakened. His eyes flickered with different emotions, my jaw clenching. If he had laid a hand on her...

"Well guess I won't have to take you to the island," he said drinking from his flask. He noticed the door and scowled. "You people better pay for that."

Korra shivered and I wrapped the sheet tightly around her as I used my chi to warm her up. Asami sat next to us, gently rubbing the Waterbender's arm as she did. Bolin and I hadn't been the only ones that had been worried. The heiress and Airbending master had been too.

"You gave us quite the scare," the heiress told her. She pulled out a handkerchief, dipping it in a cup of water before placing it against my girlfriend's lip. "What happened there?"

"These men tried to take me."

"Equalists?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Unalaq's men. He's Tonraq's brother."

"Why would your uncle want to take you?" she questioned.

"He wanted to use me as leverage to kill him. He wanted to be Chief of the South Pole too."

"Shh," I soothed, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Rest. We'll talk later."

The Waterbender nodded and nuzzled her face against my shoulder, slowly drifting off. I watched as Bolin and Tenzin talk to Toza, but the old man's gaze never shifted from us. We made eye contact and I gave him a nod, silently thanking him for what he did. The Earthbender did the same and shortly after we left, my brother staying behind to fix the door I had broken.

We arrived at the island and I laid he down on the bed, covering her up and making sure she was warm. Later when she woke up I coaxed her to eat some food though I knew she didn't want to eat. I sighed as she pushed the plate away, leaning against my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"Senna...she doesn't want me," she began after a moment, her voice cracking. "He tried to convince her that I was their daughter but she didn't believe it. She doesn't want a deaf daughter."

"No, that's not it." I sighed. "Your mom is fragile. Her mind isn't the same as yours and mine. You shouldn't take it to heart."

"She saw my birthmark. She didn't believe."

I gently lifted her chin so she could look at me. "Your mom doesn't realize what's going on. She will eventually put the pieces together. You can help her do that."

She sighed in response and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. After a moment, the Waterbender leaned back and looked up at me.

"You think I should try to talk to her again?" Korra asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded. "You gave your dad a chance. You like spending time with him, don't you?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Then give your mom another chance. Be patient."

* * *

Senna's POV

I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, feeling my mind drift away. The last couple of days had been a blur, I could hardly remember anything. Tonraq had been home, cooking and even cleaning while I sat there. Something wouldn't let me move, I just...I felt...

Korra. My daughter. She was dead. Why did he say she wasn't?

For years I had grown to accept this. So why did Tonraq have to confuse me? Why did that girl...why did she have to remind me of my little girl? I had seen the birthmark. The same she had but...

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I looked over to see who it was. When I realized it was her I looked away, gripping the picture of my daughter in my arms. It wasn't her. Korra was gone. She...I...

"Honey, Korra came to see you," my husband told me gently, kneeling down next to me. "Our daughter is here."

I shook my head. No. She was dead. This...person wasn't my baby. It couldn't be. This Korra was deaf. My little girl used to go to sleep as I hummed a lullaby. It wasn't her.

The dark skinned woman stepped up to me, forcing my attention on her. Her blue eyes, hurt eyes, desperate eyes, stared into mine. They reminded me so much of...no. Gone. She was gone.

"I know I'm far from what you wanted. And I want you to know I don't expect anything from you," she began, her slur distracting me slightly. "But maybe, someday we can at least be friends...if you can't handle me as a daughter..."

I didn't answer, just stared. She was hurt. Had I hurt her? She looked so familiar...

I blinked.

My daughter. She was my daughter. Tonraq tried to tell me. He said it was her. Did she think I didn't want her? Did she think I didn't like her? Why wouldn't I? My little girl...

"Korra," I called watching her turn around. "You're perfect." I placed a hand against her cheek. "You're my baby... You're my Korra..."

She nodded. "Yeah. I am."

I furrowed my brow, tracing her features. She had grown. "...You got big."

Another nod. "I did."

I managed a smile, pulling her to me, holding her against my chest as I ran my hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head. She was my baby. She was my little girl. How could I doubt it? I felt Tonraq place his hand on my shoulder, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sweet baby. I looked for you," I whispered, my hold tightening. "We looked for you."

"I know." Her voice cracked and I wondered how much she had suffered since we had been separated.

"I love you. Always have..."

She nodded her head and I continued to run my hand through her chocolate locks, kissing her temple as I held her. My daughter was alive. My baby was alive. Oh, how much I had missed her.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I watched as the young Avatar meditated, her fists connected, back straight and her breathing slow and even. The past month had been hard on her, finding her parents but having an unstable mother. Even now that Senna was slightly better she sometimes forgot who Korra was. Despite what was going on, she was progressing rather quickly in Airbending, manipulating the element at will.

The young Waterbender had been meditating for a couple of hours now and it was a bit worrisome. I knew she was able to enter the Spirit World at will but even in such a peaceful place there could be danger. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple slowly before spotting me. I gave her a small smile and she did the same before reaching behind her ears to turn on her hearing aids.

"I see you have been meditating," I commented.

She nodded. "I do every morning. I needed to clear my mind."

I hummed in response. "Everything alright?"

"I think so."

I studied her for a moment, noticing how relaxed she did seem to be. I wondered... "How in touch with your Avatar Spirit are you?" I asked.

"Raava has always talked to me, since I could remember," she replied, slurring slightly. "She calms me down whenever I'm upset. She's...always there."

"Have you even gone into the Avatar State?" Korra shook her head in response. "Have you ever tried."

"No. I didn't think so."

"Although mastering the elements is an important part of your Avatar training," I began. "So is getting in touch with your Spiritual side. The Avatar State can be a powerful ally, but also your weakest point."

The young Waterbender nodded her head. "Raava told me that." A pause. "I would need the Avatar State to confront Amon, wouldn't I?"

"Perhaps. It is a defense mechanism. For you protection and others."

She nodded her head, standing up to leave the meditation pavilion before taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. I watched her curiously before her eyes opened and revealed pure white. She raised her arms, willing the earth to rise before putting back down and exiting the powerful state. I smiled and went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder before a loud roar was heard. I hugged her to me, eyes widening when I spotted helicopters hover above, dropping grenades and masked figures.

An Equalist Invasion.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest ch! This story is coming to an end very soon. Please thank BG-13 check out The High seas on her profile and Titanium on mine. Hope you all enjoy :) **_

* * *

Lin POV

I yelled at everyone to evacuate as my officers fought off the waves of Equalists.

I had been informed about the impending attack on Air Temple Island for some time and had been making preparations. Submarines were already waiting for the inhabitants and knew where to take them. I watched as the Firebender bolted out of the house to look for the teen just as she and Tenzin came to the main house. I yelled at them to go down to the beach but the kid refused, asking about her parents.

Luckily Kuvira showed up with the pair trailing behind her, trying to avoid the grenades. I asked my niece to get them out of here and once every person was evacuated to go, that I would follow. Of course she refused, saying that she had promised Su she'd bring me home. I scowled in response before wrapping my cables around an Equalist grunt and slamming them against the floor.

Once my niece came back I called my men and we retreated to the last submarine, going deep into the water before resurfacing in the City's drain pipe. We went inside the tunnels, taking a few turns before we ended in the safe haven we had managed to find with Gommu. The heiress spotted us and came over, the kid following close behind.

"Chief Beifong, how did you-" the Sato girl began before I cut her off.

"An inside informant gave us the information," I replied as I dusted off my uniform. "Seems the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

Her brow furrowed and I sighed before gesturing to where Kuvira was. When she spotted her father, her eyes widened and she sprinted over to him. I rolled my eyes at their embrace but the younger Waterbender smirked at me before spotting her own parents.

I took a deep breath before I asked Saikhan to tell General Iroh I wanted to speak to him. I didn't ask him to come just so that he can stand around and look pretty. We had work to do. A war was coming, and we needed to prepare ourselves.

* * *

Mako's POV

I smirked as I watched General Iroh and Korra spar. He had underestimated my girlfriend a little, judging by his erratic fire punches after she nearly knocked him down. Earlier the two had been Lightningbending and though I was uneasy about it, it went rather well. I had taught my girlfriend how to deflect lightning which was what she had been doing as the General fired at her.

We had only done it a couple of times and I knew she was an exceptional bender but lightning was the easiest of the elements to manipulate. She had never actually tried to create it and I was grateful for it. I had hurt myself more than few times when I started to practice it. Finally the pair called it a day and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

_'You were great out there.'_

_'Thank you,'_ she answered with a smile. _'I haven't had a match like that since Kuvira.'_

I chuckled before handing her hearing aids over and leading her to the Chief's tent. We had all been busy making preparations for our attack on Amon. He already had been trying to take control over the city, but we still had an ace up our sleeve. Now it was all a matter of time.

"About time you decided to join us," Lin commented as we went inside. "The troops I stationed under City Hall have arrived. They say things are getting worse. Amon has implemented a curfew, anyone caught after seven is shot on sight."

I felt Korra tense next to me so I grabbed he hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. She knew we needed her to fight when we made an attack but it didn't mean she was very happy about it. The Waterbender had never been the violent type, even when we were in the streets.

"Amon has a lot of weapons," Hiroshi added. "Asami and I had been making as much as we can, even creating devices that will render the ones he has useless. But that man always is a step ahead."

The Chief of Police snorted. "Not when we come at him with full force. There's no way he could see that coming."

"He talked about an end game. A trick up his sleeve for when the Avatar fought him." His eyes flickered towards the girl next to me. "He said he'd destroy her, if it was the last thing he did."

My jaw clenched. "He won't touch her," I answered, bringing her closer to me.

Kuvira nodded her head. "She will be kept safe, but we have more to discuss," the Metalbender said. "Let's continue." I couldn't really focus after what Hiroshi said, my arm wrapping protectively around Korra's waist. Amon wouldn't touch her. I would make sure of it.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I smiled as I watched Korra try to fight off sleep as my wife hummed an old lullaby. Senna was sitting on a chair and our daughter was at her feet, temple leaning against my wife's knee, Naga next to her. Her body was relaxed and Senna ran her hand through her hair, smiling as she did. Today was a good day for her. She remembered who the younger Waterbender was and what had happened. We didn't need to remind her today.

The last couple of days had been busy for everyone, as we got ready for the upcoming battle. Korra had been hardly sleeping in between sparring, meditation for the Avatar State, and strategic planning with the Beifong's. Her Firebending boyfriend was going to go and communicate with all the sleeping cells for the upcoming attack on the City Hall so he asked me to look after her.

We had played catch with Naga and she seemed to be a lot more comfortable with me. It made me happy to see that our relationship was growing. I had waited so long for this moment. Senna looked up and shared a smile with me which I returned before draping my jacked over our daughter as she slept. I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, watching her lips twitch before she stilled again. My wife smiled and took my hand giving it a squeeze.

We were almost a family again.

* * *

Kuvira's POV

I took a deep breath as I strapped on my armor, watching Korra do the same. We had been training for almost a week now for this attack and we seemed to have the upper hand, having the element of surprise. The Waterbender was a quick learner, and she proved this as we went over the battle plans. She wanted to take Amon down herself though we all told her she didn't have to. I knew as well as anyone that the revolutionist had been the cause of her nightmares but she wouldn't back down.

The Southern Tribe Chief gave his wife's forehead a kiss before he joined us, two water pouches on his sides. He also wanted to participate in taking the city back, wanting to help his daughter. However, the kid already had Mako and Asami with her and we needed the older Waterbender's skills in taking City Hall back, so he reluctantly agreed.

"Can I talk to Su and the twins?" the kid asked me.

I raised a brow but nodded my head, calling my surrogate mother and siblings. They came out from their tent, curious and confused expressions as they approached the young Avatar. I couldn't help but wonder myself what this was about. They had wanted to join us but since they had their Bending taken...they hadn't been the same.

They took a knee in front of the kid and I watched her take a deep breath before stepping forward, placing a thumb on Su's head and another on her forehead before opening her eyes to reveal a glow. When she stepped back, my surrogate mother blinked a few times before raising a hand, a pillar of earth forming at her will. My eyes widened slightly and I went over to them, looking at the kid.

"How did you...how did you do that?" I asked.

"Raava told me," Korra answered in response, slurring slightly. "She met the Lion Turtles when she first fused with Wan, the first Avatar. They were able to Bend the energy within ourselves."

I nodded my head, looking over at her father. "Chief Tonraq? I think now you will be able to accompany Korra. Su, Wei and Wing should be enough for us to take back City Hall."

He nodded and we all prepared to leave when Bumi shouted for us to wait. My aunt and I sighed irritably but turned around to give him our full attention. What was it this time?

"Listen," he said, as he held up a portable radio.

"...I know that you're still in the city, Avatar," Amon's voice said. "You can't hide forever. If you want to finish this, meet me at Future Industries tonight. I'm sure Miss Sato can lead you here. It's time for our dual."

I watched as the kid's eyes flickered with different emotions and I placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to face him," I reminded her. "We can take him."

Korra shook her head. "It's time to end this," she answered. "On my terms."

* * *

Mako's POV

I made a flame appear in the palm of my hand as I lead Korra, Asami and Tonraq through the underground tunnels. After Amon's challenge, my girlfriend wanted to get to him as quickly as possible to end things. The heiress went along to help get us into Future Industries through secret entrances to avoid any surprises the revolutionist may have added. The Southern Chief and I came for the younger Waterbender's protection and because I wouldn't leave her alone.

I knew what kind of man Amon was. And I wasn't about to let him hurt her.

The raven haired girl asked us to stop as she turned on a flashlight, looking for something before pressing a box, opening a trapdoor. I placed a hand on her shoulder, silently letting her know I would go in first feeling the earth under my feet rise slowly till I went through the opening. Once I made sure the coast was clear I asked everyone else to come up, pulling Korra up last.

"My dad has a small factory underneath the mansion," Asami whispered as we wen through another tunnel. "I think that's where Amon will be waiting for us."

I hummed, looking over at the brunette. "Think you can see where he's at?" I asked.

She nodded her head taking a deep breath, slamming her foot down. Her brow furrowed for a moment before opening her eyes. "There's Equalists in every door," Korra replied. "But Amon is alone in a large room, there's a big machine there."

The heiress looked up at me. "I'll lead the way then."

"Figures he'd try to ambush you," Tonraq muttered as we continued down the tunnel. "Wonder what other surprises he has in store for us."

I didn't say anything in response, looking back periodically to look at me girlfriend. She was nervous, obviously, but I would see the look of determination on her too like when we had out ProBending matches. Finally Asami stopped and opened yet another secret entrance, which was supposed to lead us to the room we saw.

As soon as I took a step forward Equalists started to descend from the rafters. I cursed under my breath. That's why Korra hadn't seen them, that bastard knew about her seismic sense. We huddled up together, ready for the attack before the battle began.

I punched forward, sending a blast of fire before throwing my arm back and elbowing a masked figure that tried to sneak up behind me. A small beeping device landed in front of me and I barely had time to jump back, crashing into the Southern Chief. I shook my head, clearing it as I took deep breaths and sent a wave of electricity at a pair that came towards us.

The door behind us started to open and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Asami and Korra fend off soldiers as they backed away to it. I kicked a man back as I tried to follow them only to have a man cut me off. Lieutenant.

My eyes narrowed and I threw several punches at him before managing to nick him on the side with a fire kick. He fell on the floor, using his kali sticks to he back up again when a water tentacle grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. He groaned as he fell, making a move to stand before collapsing.

I looked over at the door, watching it close and I ran towards it, reaching it just as it shut. I tried to open it up, asking the Southern Chief to help me to no avail. I slammed my fist against it, letting out a huff of frustration.

* * *

Amon's POV

I grinned behind the mask as I watched the Avatar and Sato girl come inside the hidden factory. I had been hoping she would come alone but of course my former partner's daughter had to come along with her Firebending boyfriend. At least the door had served to keep him out. One less person to worry about while the Avatar and I tended to unfinished business.

The heiress stepped in front of the deaf girl, protectively and I sighed dramatically before raising an arm, a water whip emerging from one of the containers. I wrapped the water around her, willing another tentacle to appear when the brunette tried to come to her friend's aid. With a flick of the wrist, the raven haired beauty was slammed against the wall before falling on the floor unconscious.

Well, now with her out of the way...

The young Avatar went over to the Sato girl, kneeling down beside her. I chuckled humorlessly. "She's not dead," I informed her, knowing she had to have a hearing device. "For now, anyway." The brunette stood, eyes slightly narrowed. Ah, yes. Here came the obvious questions.

"You're a liar."

My lips twitched. Perhaps she was smarter than I thought. "No, actually. I'm not." I clasped my hands behind me, standing straight. "I just don't make my abilities known to my followers."

"You talk about Benders and how they're bullies, yet you're no better," she answered.

I chuckled and shook my head. Stupid girl. She could never understand, how I was making the world better by getting rid of her kind. I was Bender, yes, but I was helping the world, not crippling it. I raised an arm, her body rising to my will, limbs twisting. She let out a strangled whimper, a tear falling down her face. I grinned behind the mask. This was just too easy. First I'd rid the world of her and then I'd take care of the Sato girl. She and I also had unfinished business.

The Avatar's eyes began to glow and my grinned widened. I had been hoping she'd do that. I continued to twist her limbs, her head turning slightly. Even with the Avatar State, she wouldn't be able to escape my hold.

This is why I was surprised when she suddenly pulled free, an air tornado forming under her. I growled in response, pulling water out of the containers, building a ring around me, waiting for her to attack. No matter, I still had a backup plan if all else failed. She was not walking out of here alive.

She raised chucks of rocks, throwing them towards me as I avoiding them before throwing her hands together, fire erupting from them. My jaw clenched as I created a water veil, hearing the hiss of the clash of elements. A fog began to form and suddenly the tornado disappeared. I looked around, waiting for the attack when suddenly a piece of rock smashed into my face, cracking the porcelain mask.

I growled in frustration, taking it off my face, feeling my lip bleed. I'd had enough of her games. I raised my arms, moving them around to make the fog dissipate. She came into view, eyes still glowing. I quickly made sharp icicles, flinging them towards her only for her to raise an earth wall.

I heard rattling behind me and turned around just in time to see the chains wrap around me. The Avatar grabbed the end, raising me up before slamming me down on the ground. I grunted upon impact, feeling the bones crack and flesh split. She tossed me against the wall, huffing as she pulled the chain away.

I tried to stand, managing to get to my knees before slumping back against the wall. I winced as I reached towards my pocket, taking out a small device.

"It's not over, Avatar," I told her. "It's far from over."

* * *

Korra's POV

I felt my knees buckle before I fell, panting as I held myself up with my arms. It was over. It was finally over. I'd won. Amon had Bloodbended me, twisted my limbs and tried to do the same to my neck. I had felt myself panic before I allowed myself to relax, letting the power of the Avatar State come over me. After that I had been able to overpower his hold and managed to get some good shots I the revolutionists. Now he was sitting against the wall.

A hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked up to see Asami, hand rubbing her head as she smiled at me. She had probably regained consciousness in the middle of the fight. I had never felt as tired as I felt right now. My body felt sore and I knew Mako wasn't going to be too happy about not being able help.

"It's not over, Avatar," I heard Amon say as he managed to sit up, getting a device out of his pocket. "It's far from over."

My eyes widened as he pressed the button, before I felt myself being knocked to the ground and something pressing me down and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's the end of Silent Sound. It's been a hell of a roller coaster ride but all good things must come to an end. Please send your love and thanks to BG-13 for her help in this story and all of my stories. The dynamic duo (us) is actually going to be working on another story very soon called 'Hellfire' which is a crossover between The Hunchback of Notre Dame and LoK. It will be like our current story 'Titanium' a Korrasami fic. Hope you all enjoyed this story please read and review! **_

* * *

Asami's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes, feeling a throbbing pain in my back and left leg. Well, everywhere if I was being honest. I blinked as I looked around the room, my gaze finally settling on the brunette asleep in a chair next to my bed. I frowned when I noticed her bandaged arm, a few scrapes on her face. What had happened? The last thing I remembered...

A bomb.

I hissed between my teeth as I tried to sit up, feeling a pulsating pain in my back. It was probably burned and bruise. I could faintly recall something falling on me after I had covered Korra. By the looks of it, I had done a good job in shielding her from the blast.

"You're awake," the Waterbender said tiredly as she sat up. I managed a smile and nodded my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," I answered. Not a complete lie. "Could have probably been worse."

"Lin says we were lucky. That bomb should have killed us."

"But it didn't."

"It did him." She lowered her gaze and I knew she probably felt guilty. Korra didn't wish harm on anyone, despite what they had done to her.

"Hey," I said placing a hand over hers. "We're okay, that's what matters."

Her head tilted to the side, blue eyes studying me. "You shielded me."

I nodded. "I did."

"Why?"

I sighed, leaning back against the pillows as I ignored the slight throbbing in my lower back. "You're my best friend, Korra," I replied. "And I care about you. You would have done the same for me."

She smiled in response, standing to hug me, careful to not actually touch any of my wounds. I returned the embrace, pulling back to sign the word 'friend'. Korra shook her head and guided my hands, showing me a new sign. I raised a brow and she chuckled lightly.

"Family," she said. "You're family."

I felt my eyes water a little before the door opened, her parents and my dad walking inside. He went over to the opposite side of the bed, grabbing my hand and asking how I felt.

"Mom, Dad," Korra greeted, her slur barely noticeable.

The Southern Chief smiled, wrapping his arm around the brunette as she hugged his wife. It was the first time she called them that, and I could only imagine how they must feel. Senna had this warm smile on her face and I couldn't help but do the same as I looked up at my own dad. He shook his head and bend down to kiss my forehead.

Things were finally falling into place.

* * *

Kuvira's POV

I watched as the kid talked to Su, her arm still in a sling. Things had gone well for the most part, we had taken the city and released the Benders being held captive. Very few shots had been fired on the General's front as he took over the ships in the bay, something that he called a 'peaceful' surrender. However, none of us were surprised when we found out about the bombing.

We had all suspected foul play and it had been truly a miracle that the kid and Sato heiress hadn't perished in the explosion. Asami had taken most of the damage trying to shield the brunette, suffering burns on her back along with a pair of broken ribs and a broken leg. But even with her injuries she was walking around in crutches as if she weren't in any pain of all.

I clasped my hands behind my back as the young Avatar approached. I raised a brow and she stepped forward, embracing me in a hug as I blinked in surprise. My surrogate mother chuckled at my reaction and I patted the younger woman's back awkwardly before she pulled away.

"So I hear your parents are taking you and the brothers to the South Pole," I said.

She nodded her head. "They want me to spend some time there," the kid replied with a slur. "Get to know my old home."

"That's good." A pause. "I'm going to be heading out to the Earth Kingdom, the Queen recently passed and the nation needs someone to guide it."

"Hey! It's time to go!" Wei yelled.

"You know how grandma Toph gets when we take too long!" Wing added.

I rolled my eyes in response before looking at the kid again. "I have to go but I think Su would like for you to visit some time," I said, causing her to smile. "And maybe we can have a rematch."

"I'd like to visit Zaofu."

I smiled, furrowing my brow as I held my hands out, trying to remember what I asked Opal to teach me. I had practiced it a few times in my head before finally signing it. _'See you soon.'_

Korra grinned in response, repeating the notion. "See you soon," she said as she signed.

* * *

Korra's POV

I looked up in awe as different colored lights danced in the sky above me. The South Pole had to be the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was colder than usual this time of year but I didn't mind it. The parka my mom had given me kept me pretty warm even now at night. I laughed when I felt Mako poke my side causing him to chuckle.

After the battle against Amon, my parents asked that I spend some time with them before officially beginning my Avatar duties. Shortly before leaving I had revealed who I was to the rest of the world. Some people were skeptical about me being deaf but I paid it no mind. I even delivered my speech while talking and signing. I wasn't afraid anymore of my title or upset about my slur. For the most part anyways.

Earlier we had gone down to eat authentic Water Tribe noodles which was my favorite dish so far. Sure, Narook made the best in republic city but they didn't really compare to the stuff here. I had to quit my job there seeing as I would have to go to all sorts council meetings and would probably be traveling a lot. Graduation was next month so after that I wouldn't really have much time for myself.

Asami said she'd be joining me a week prior with a few dresses to see which one I liked. I tried to tell her that it wasn't really my style but she wouldn't hear it. Even with crutches she was still pretty adamant about looking the best. Bolin was pretty excited about graduation, telling everyone about how I was the first in the family to get a degree. Which was true in both of my families.

After everything that happened I decided to connect more with my parents which was going pretty well. Referring to them as 'mom' and 'dad' hadn't been as hard as I thought and I was trying to teach them some sign language. Asami was going to help fund a school for deaf kids and my dad decided to do the same here at home. There were less people here so I suggested that perhaps a program of sorts in the schools would be better which he agreed.

Mako was happy about me getting to know my roots and my improved attitude about my parents. Mom still had some rough days but for the most part she was doing a lot better. My dad was always excited to have me tag along fishing trips and even taught Mako how to fish which was amusing seeing as he still hasn't caught a single fish.

"Your parents are waiting for you," he said as he wrapped his arms around me, giving my cheek a kiss. "And most importantly, Bo is starving."

I laughed in response turning to look at him before looking up in the sky again. "It's beautiful."

He hummed in agreement. "It's something we don't see in the city."

I sighed and nodded. A part of me was torn about going back especially now that I had found my parents but I knew I had responsibilities to the people. Dad assured me they'd visit me often, not to mention I could see them through the computer or call them.

"I'm going to miss it here."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "But they're always going to be there for you just like Bo and I."

I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. _'Always?'_ I signed.

Mako chuckled and nodded. _'Always.'_


End file.
